Stranded
by Magarmy
Summary: Ichigo a Army Ranger decides to take a vacation, but ends up going survivor man. What waits Ichigo. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo has been a Army Ranger for 12 years after joining when he was 17. He had just come back from a deployment to Afghanistan again. He had done 3 tours in Afghanistan and 2 tours in Iraq. He didn't have any one at home waiting for him since his parents died. He was walking out towards the doors to leave the airport when He saw a sign that said " _take a trip get away from it all" _after He saw that Ichigo knew that was a good idea. Ichigo had all his gear with him and so he walked to a counter and said to the woman on the other side " can you book me a flight to day for the Bahamas"

she said " Wait just a second" she handed Ichigo his ticket and said " your flight leaves in 30 minuets"

Ichigo said "thank you"

He walked to the area that said Bahamas flight. He walked on to the plane and a few moments later departed. He landed in Florida and had to change planes for the island of the Bahamas.

Ichigo was going to. He saw two women holding a sign for the saint Lucia.

Ichigo walked to the women and they said for him to go to the tarmac and he would see the plane.

He walked out the door and saw the plane. It was a old sestina that could carry 10 people. The plane looked like it had seen better days but he got in.

There was bench seats on the sides of the air craft. He sat down near the back. He had to keep his two c-bags and his fled bag in front of him. The next to board was a woman and what looked to be her older daughter. The woman sat in the seat that faced Ichigo and the girl sat next to him. The next few people got in. There was a group of guys that got in that got Ichigo's attention. They were always watching the girl and her mom and it looked like they were scum bags but Ichigo just left it alone. They were preparing to take off. The old plane rattled and shook has they were taxiing down the runway. The old plane took off just before they ran out of run way. The girl and her mom were talking to Ichigo and he learned there names. Linda was the mom and she was 56. Rukia was the girl and she had just turned 23. Ichigo kept a eye on the group of 3 guys. The plane started to shake. The pilot came on the intercom and said " we are flying throw a storm. I am going to change coarse and fly around the storm". Linda looked at Ichigo.

He said " im sure we are going to be fine"

He was lying, he knew something was about to happen. The shaking stopped for a wile and then it started again but it was more violent. Ichigo looked out the window behind Him and saw the engine was on fire. He told Linda and Rukia to buckle up. The plane took a nose dive and every one started to scream. The plane leveled out and Ichigo looked out the window and saw they were only 100 feet above the water. Then he herd a lowed crashing sound and looked towards the cockpit. He saw it just has It was ripped off the plane.

Ichigo yelled "Brace for impacted" and then they hit the water. The water rushed in. Ichigo got his seat belt off. He saw Rukia was out cold. Ichigo grabbed her seat belt and ripped it off. He looked over at Linda and saw she was out cold from the impacted and the floor board of the plane had come up and trapped her legs. Ichigo had to get Rukia out of there. he had Rukia and swam to out the open front end. Ichigo got to the surface and saw a island close by. He dragged Rukia to the shore line. Ichigo battled the surf up onto the beach. He half carried have dragged Rukia about twenty feet up the beach and then dropped to the sand. "My mother?" gasped the girl. "Where's my mother?" "Wait here," Ichigo said, rising back headed back towards the plane and noticed it had settled further into the surf. He also saw the 3 guys he didn't like fighting around the tail in the waves. Ichigo ran into the waves and made his way back out to the plane. As he passed them coming ashore, he asked them where the woman was."Fuck her," the thinner, bossier of the three said. "She's probably drowned by now."Ichigo dove into the waves and swam around the plane. He found the nearly submerged door and dove to go back in. He surfaced inside with only about two feet of breathing space left. Ichigo couldn't see anyone and dove beneath the water to look. Linda was still in her seat unconscious. He fought with her seat belt and got it undone. The plane was crushed below her feet and partly on the side and her legs were pinned. Ichigo had to surface again for air. He tried again, diving beneath the water and pulling hard on her underarms. He struggled and was nearly out of air when he managed to get her free. She was dead weight, yet buoyant in the water. Ichigo pulled her to the doorway. He looked for any sign of life but couldn't see any.

Ichgio dove with her out the door only to be smashed against the plane by a wave. Ichigo lost his grip on her for a second but got it back and pulled her to the surface.

Ichigo had been trained in basic and remember the exact technique to use for pulling an unconscious body through the water. He grabbed her across the chest and under the arm and swam towards shore. The waves helped propel crashed onto the shore with Linda and Rukia ran to help him. Together they pulled Linda onto the beach near where the other three guys just sat and watched. "Is she going to be alright?" Rukia asked frantically."I don't know," Ichigo replied. "She was underwater when I got to her and pinned in her seat."Ichigo placed Kelly on the sand and tried mouth to mouth to clear her lungs.

Poor Rukia sobbed beside me and pleaded for her mother to wake up. He tried for a good ten minutes to get Linda to breath. H tried pushing on her chest. He tried pinching her nose and blowing air into her lungs but nothing worked. Finally, Ichigo sat back."No, keep trying," Rukia screamed. "Mom.""It's no use," Ichigo said sadly. "Please, keep trying," Rukia pleaded, tried again knowing it was probably useless. It was. Another five minutes and not one indication of life. Ichigo felt for a pulse or heartbeat and there was none. He tried pounding on her chest to activate her heart but it was too late; she was dead. Ichigo had to sit back again."No," screamed poor Rukia "No ... Mom ... Mom, wake up.""I'm sorry," Ichigo offered."Oh, no," Rukia sobbed uncontrollably now with her head down on her mother's chest. "The old broad didn't make it, huh," the bossier of the three guys said, now standing nearby."Try to be a little more compassionate," Ichigo told him, glaring at the guy as Rukia cried hysterically."Yeah, okay, man," the guy said turning back to his sat there for a second but decided to leave Rukia to her grief for a little while. He got up and walked over to the guys. One of them was holding his right arm. "You guys all okay?" Ichigo asked."Pacho here has a bum arm," the talkative one said. "Says it hurts to move it.""I could look at it for him," Ichigo offered."Sure. Be my guest," the wise guy walked to Pacho. He didn't seRukia to understand English well but got the gist of what he wanted. Ichigo examined his arm. Ichigo could see a lump in the lower arm indicating a break. Fortunately for the guy it wasn't a compound fracture. Alone, on an island like this, with no medical help, that could be life threatening. "Looks like he has a broken arm," Ichigo said. "That's what we thought.""If we can't get medical help soon we may need to try and set it," Ichigo said. "Otherwise it might heal very poorly.""Where are we anyway?" the leader asked."Somewhere about mid-way between Barbados and Saint Lucia. I think we veered north, off course, when the engine blew. How far is anyone's guess. We were airborne about five minutes after the explosion so we could be miles off course."

"Fuckin' great," the leader said."What's your name?" Ichigo asked."Duane. This is Pacho and Manuel," he added."Either of you guys good swimmers? We could try to salvage some things from the plane while it's still possible?" Ichigo said."You do it," Duane said. "We'll just wait for the rescue plane."This guy had a major attitude problRukia and his two friends seemed perfectly willing to let him do all the talking and decision making for them. If they weren't rescued soon he might have to deal with at less Duane about something, he gathered reluctantly."It could be a while, maybe days before they find us. We need food and drinking water," Ichigo said."Tell you what, army man. We'll take the girl and scope out the island while you search the plane for junk?" Duane claimed."The girl stays with me," Ichigo said forcefully. "Want a piece too, huh? Suit yourself. She's not going to be much use anyway until she stops bawling over her dead mom," Duane proclaimed."You guys leave her alone," Ichigo demanded."Or what, army man? You're going to fight us all ... ha," Duane said laughing, and the other two joined the other two understood enough English to get the gist of the conversation. They also seemed to be as unfriendly as their apparent leader. "I will kill you if I have to" Ichigo said."We'll just find the nearest resort on this island while you two search the fucking plane," Duane said.

"Maybe we'll be nice enough to tell them where you are."He got up and the others followed. The one guy grimaced in pain but managed to follow along as the three walked down the beach away from the girl and the plane. Ichigo watched them go as he moved back to Rukia . "are you ok. Those other three are Duane, Manuel, and Pacho, Pacho is the one with the hurt arm. Duane is the bossy one. Stay clear of those guys though. I don't trust them," Ichigo said."What do you mean?" Rukia asked sitting up. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying."They seRukia to be hostel . They've gone off for now to scope out the island. If they find anyone they might let them know we're here," Ichigo said"Would they really not tell?" Rukia asked."I wouldn't put it past them from what I've seen so far," Ichigo said."What're we going to do?" Rukia said."I'm going to scavenge the plane for things we might need and get my bags. Then we'll bury your mom," Ichigo said,

"Do we have to?" Rukia asked, starting to cry again."We need to leave her here and look around the island ourselves. If we can't find anyone, we'll need to prepare a shelter for the night. Hopefully I can find some food and water in the plane. It wouldn't be good to just leave her here on the beach.""I suppose not," Rukia said. Ichigo got up and walked down to the surf. Ichigo looked down the beach to the left and was aghast at what he saw. Three bodies had washed up on the shore several hundred yards down. He ran down there. Ichigo reached the first body roiling in the surf. Ichigo pulled it from the waves onto the shore. He dragged all three bodies together. He would need to bury them as well to keep the crabs and seabirds away from them. He looked further down but didn't see anything more. Ichigo ran back to the plane and dove into the surf.

Ichigo swam to the plane. The tide was coming in, He thought, as He got to the door again. It was completely below water. Ichigo dove down inside and surfaced in the plane. There was barely six inches of breathing room left in the top of the plane. Ichigo maneuvered through the plane looking for compartments and storage spots. Anywhere something of value might be stored. he found a box of plastic trash bags. He took one out and put the box with the rest inside the bag. Ichigo held it closed by the top to keep water out as he searched. He found my bags. The tail section of the plane he was in rocked slightly in the waves as Ichigo tried to search further.

Ichigo found the life vests but left those for now. He found an oxygen tank but left that too for now. Ichigo found a medical kit and flare kit and put both of those in the bag. Working towards the back of the plane he discovered a hold compartment. Ichigo found a case of Pepsi and one of bottled water. It looked more like crew supplies than for passengers but he grabbed what he thought he could carry on this trip.

When Ichigo was loaded down He headed back to made four trips in all. He manage to get all the water and Pepsi on shore, ten life vests which he thought they might use for something, the oxygen tank, and a box full of small bags of peanuts, my bags. The flare kit proved to only have one flare and the gun itself left inside. Ichigo laid most everything out in the sun on plastic bags to dry. Finally Ichigo went to where Rukia sat by her mother. "Rukia , we need to bury her now and the others too," Ichigo said softly."What others?"Ichigo pointed to the pile of bodies down the beach. Rukia gasped as she saw them and nearly started to cry again. She helped him move her mother further up the beach. They went fairly far up to the tree line and out of the high water mark.

Ichigo had found an empty coffee can in the plane and They used that and they're hands to dig in the sand. It took nearly half an hour to get a deep enough hole.

Rukia cried as Ichigo covered her mother with sand deep enough to keep the scavengers away. They walked back to all the gear. Ichigo opened his field bag and got out his m-9 knife, flint set, his berretta 9mm and holster. Ichigo had 10 MRES in his field bag. He had some tactical wire and his Kevlar helmet and vest, 4 of his canteens, and his short wave com gear. Ichigo checked my communication gear and saw that the sea water had gotten in it a fried the gear. Ichigo got the c-bags and sorted throw that gear in that. They had his binoculars, 3 pars of his camo uniform, a sleep bag. A tent, a military folding shovel, some water, and more MREs. His other bag had my gasmasks and chemical warfare gear. Ichigo repacked his bags but left out his m-9 knife,and 9mm and hostler.

Ichigo said " ok Rukia we got to make camp up from the beach"

They walked up the beach and found a rock face. Ichigo got up the tent and set it up. It was big enofe for 2 people. Rukia helped him set it up.

Ichigo got out his sleeping bag. It had 3 section inside that you could take out for different weather.

Ichigo was use to the cold so He would take the lighter of the 3. Ichigo knew They had to get a fire going to dry out and it was getting dark. So Ichigo got some wood and dug a pit. Ichigo got out my flint and scraped off some magnesium and then struck the flint with my m-9 knife. He had a roaring fire going. Ichigo pulled out one MRE and got out the fre heating pack. Ichigo added water to the pack and then put in the outer that held the food.

He let it heat up. As soon had it was done Ichigo took it out and gave it to Rukia .

Ichigo said " your going to need your strength so eat this"

she took he pooch from me. He looked up to see Duane with a lit cigarette. "You obviously didn't build a big enough shack for us too.""You could have helped or built your own," Ichigo suggested."We're not boy scouts like you," Duane said laughing and Pacho and Manuel joined him. "It was more fun watching you and the cunt work.""Duane, watch your mouth, please," Ichigo said."Oh, it's okay for you to sleep with her but we can't call her a cunt. You act like she's your woman or something""Look, you can help out or keep to yourselves, doesn't matter to me either way. Just don't interfere with what we're doing unless it's to help," Ichigo expressed."Want some water?" Ichigo asked."Where'd you find water on this island?" Duane asked."Not on the island, in the plane," Ichigo responded, tossing them three bottles. "What else did you find?" Duane asked, as they each drank down the water. "Not much," Ichigo answered, but knew Duane didn't believe him. "I couldn't get the luggage compartment open with the sand.""Sure. What're we going to eat, Boy Scout?" Duane asked. "I was going to try to open one of these coconuts once I got the fire going. You guys are welcome to have two of them if you want," Ichigo added."Fuckin' coconut. No thanks. How about we just play with the girl a while and leave you to your nuts," Duane said, and the three all laughed."I told you, Duane, she's off limits," Ichigo exclaimed."How about we just beat your fuckin' ass and take her with us," Duane said, stepping forward a little with Pacho and Manuel too. "I wouldn't advise trying that," Ichigo contented."You think you can take all three of us?" Duane boasted, laughing with Manuel and Pacho. "Definitely, Duane," Ichigo said standing up tall. " Pacho's not going to be much use with a busted arm."Duane's smile disappeared but came back when he said, "Manuel and I'll be enough to finish you.""I'll take you out first," Ichigo claimed."And how do you think you're going to do that with the boys here to help?" Duane boasted."With this," Ichigo said, pulling the 9mm from the back of his pants and pointing it at Duane. Surprise blanketed Duane's face."It's still only 15 shots, if you hit me," Duane countered but definitely more worried now."I am good shot in the army," Ichigo stated. "You can try me if you want.""Yeah ... maybe some other time," Duane said. "You have to sleep sometime.""So do you and if I were you I'd be thinking more about where you're spending the night," Ichigo stated."This isn't over, Ichigo," Duane proclaimed with a sneer and flicking his finished cigarette into the stood there while the guys backed away and disappeared into the night. He waited for a while, listening to the sounds of them moving off. Content they we gone for now, he put the 9mm back in his pants, and ducked down to look into the tent . The light from the fire cast some light and shadows inside. Rukia was huddled in a back corner of the tent , her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked very frightened."They're gone now," Ichigo said, trying to be reassuring."Duane's right, Ichigo. You have to sleep sometime," Rukia exclaimed fearfully."Don't worry, Rukia . I won't let them get near you," Ichigo claimed but even he knew that would be extremely tough."Please, Ichigo. Protect me from them," Rukia pleaded."I will. Here take this," he said handing her the 9mm. "Stay where you are while I do a few things.""Where're you going?" Rukia asked nervously."Just going to tried to open some coconuts and get the rest of our stuff," Ichigo said. "Anyone but me comes through this door, shoot them with that.""Okay," Rukia said weakly. "Please hurry back.""I will."Ichigo ran down to the beach. He didn't want to see Rukia have to use the gun. He grabbed the rest of the water, the case of Pepsi, the box of peanuts, their coats, and anything else he could carry. He made his way back quickly to the tent. He announced his return and handed all the items in to Rukia . She stowed them while he set to work trying to crack two coconuts on some rocks. It took a few minutes but he managed to crack both enough to use a hard end of a clamshell to break a piece off. He spilled some of the milky liquid inside but saved most. He handed them inside to Rukia , restocked the fire with wood, and then crawled inside. The heat from the fire was starting to warm the inside of the tent a little. There wasn't much wind tonight but it still felt better inside the makeshift tent . The sky had looked clear so they might not have to worry about rain tonight. "Try drinking the juice," Ichigo told Rukia .She took one of the coconuts to her lips and sipped as he did the same. The milky, watery juice inside tasted somewhat sweet. Ichigo finished his and looked to Rukia . She was still sipping on hers. He smiled at her hoping to get her to relax. He climbed back out to grab the rocks he had used to crack the coconuts open. Upon reentering, he worked at the openings in the coconuts until he had broken a big piece off. He gave it to Rukia and took hers to do the same. "Eat the coconut off the shell with your teeth," Ichigo contended. "You like coconut?""Yes," Rukia replied as she tried, getting ate some of the coconut and two bags each of the peanuts. They each had a Pepsi too. Ichigo observed the beds Rukia had made from the lifejackets. She had done a marvelous job and the beds actually looked somewhat comfortable. It was obvious too as to whose was whose. Her smaller one was back along the big rock. His was longer by one set of lifejackets and more in the middle, between her and the door. They were also pretty close together, more than necessary even in the tight space. They each had a lifejacket for a pillow.

"The beds look pretty comfortable," Ichigo said."Thanks, they're not bad considering," Rukia said, and a faint smile came to her 's black hair looked like it could use a comb from being wet but otherwise she looked incredible in the flickering light of the campfire. Her violet eyes twinkled with light when she smiled.

He thought for a second about all that had happened that day. He had been on his way to a solo vacation in Saint Lucia to just unwind. Now here he was on a deserted island, with three hostile guys, and about to sleep next to the most beautiful young woman he could imagine. 'Unbelievable,' Ichigo must have read his mind, "What're you thinking?""Huh ... I was just thinking about today and all that's happened," Ichigo said but immediately felt like an idiot reminding Rukia of her loss."Yeah," Rukia said, sadly, her pretty eyes cast out at the fire. "I'm sorry, Rukia . I didn't mean to remind ... ""It's okay, Ichigo. I know. It's just that we were very close. Since my dad left home when I was four, my mother has been my parent and best friend too. We did everything together. You would have liked her. She was a fabulous person," Rukia said, her eyes welling with tears."It's okay; we don't have to talk about ... ""No, no. I want to. I just can't grasp that she's gone from me. I miss her so bad. It's like my heart has been ripped out of my chest," Rukia said, tears rundown her cheeks."I'd never presume to know I understand someone's grief. But I lost many friends in combat, so I somewhat understand what you are saying about having your heart ripped from your chest," Ichigo claimed."Oh, I'm sorry too, Ichigo," Rukia whispered."It's okay. I'm learning to deal with it and I can tell you that you will too, Rukia ," Ichigo stated."This was to be a fun vacation for us. I'm a freshman at Northwestern and I had a week off between semesters. We just wanted to get away, the two of us," Rukia sobbed. They talked for a few more minutes about college, Ichigo being a soldier .Ichigo got Rukia to smile at least twice more. They seemed, momentarily anyway, to put their grief behind them."You better get some sleep," Ichigo proclaimed after a while."What about you?" Rukia asked."I'll just put some more wood on the fire and join you," Ichigo explained. "Okay," Rukia said. He watched her reach for her coat and put it on. It was cool inside the tent despite the fire outside. He caught the protrusion of her erect nipples through her tank top as she stretched her arms back and pushed out her chest to get her coat on. Ichigo turned away, but maybe not quick enough for Rukia to miss his gaze on stoked the fire and checked around for signs of the three guys. Satisfied they were not around he climbed back into the tent. Rukia was lying down on her bed of lifejackets, in the sleeping bag, her head on the pillow one. Ichigo grabbed his ABU blouse and put it on. He laid down and faced the head was only on the pillow for several minutes when he heard Rukia turning. Her arm reached over and massaged his shoulder."Thanks for everything today, Ichigo," Rukia said."You're welcome, Rukia .""Ichigo ... I'm ... here for you if you need me," Rukia voiced."Thanks, Rukia ," Ichigo first he thought she just meant she would stand by him against the other three but the more he thought about her comment, the more thoughts and possibilities flooded his mind. He was trying to stay awake, only resting intermittently so he could watch the door. He was bone tired though and his eyes took real effort to keep open. He struggled for a half hour to stay awake. He tried to think about her comment and exactly what she meant. Sleep overcame him before he could conclude anything.

Ichigo had no idea what made him bolt upright but he did. Sunlight was streaming in the door. From the looks of the brightness outside he had slept well past dawn unlike he intended. He turned to Rukia and she was wide awake still lying down but with her head propped up on her arm. Her coat was open as the inside of their tent began to warm from the hot sun. "Sleepy heads awake," Rukia chided."What time is it?"Ichigo questioned."My watch says it is nine," Rukia offered."We should get up," Ichigo stated."What's the hurry" Rukia asked."We need to look for search planes. We need to build a signal pyre of driftwood and palm fronds that we can light if we spot a plane or ship," Ichigo claimed. "Plus, we need to look for water and more food.""I'm so glad you know what to do," Rukia said. "Well, I'm sure I'm forgetting something," Ichigo extolled."You're doing great so far," Rukia said. "I slept great! How about you?" "Yeah, your beds were fantastic," Ichigo agreed, smiling at her."They were comfortable, weren't they," Rukia agreed, smiling could feel tightness in his uniform pants. He hadn't peed before going to bed, like usual, and now he had a pee hard-on because of it. He wondered if Rukia had noticed while he was lying on his back.

He went to get up but it was uncomfortable and the bulge tented his pants noticeably. He tried staying on his knees and slouching over somewhat. It felt mildly better that way and he hoped less glanced at Rukia and she had a silly smirk on her face. He made his way to the door and outside. The fire was out and as he looked around, he didn't see any of the three trouble makers. He thought it safe to leave Rukia for a minute and went further over the hill to find a place to pee. He found a spot between two rocks with a pretty view out to the north. Ichigo fished out his dick, which wasn't easy, though it had begun to relax slightly. He gazed out over the water looking for land or any signs of life as his stream he finished he shook, then slipped his dick back in his pants. He turned to return to camp, but was surprised to find Rukia a little higher up the hill watching him. She had a smile on her face as she looked at him. He walked towards her."You like to watch people go to the bathroom," he said jokingly. "Only sometimes," Rukia replied with a giggle."Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" Ichigo queried."I was just curious how you'd manage," Rukia said amused."Ha ha," Ichigo said smirking and walking past her. "Ichigo?" Rukia called and her voice had a serious tone now."Yeah," he said turning around."I need to go too.""So?""Would you stay right there and keep watch," Rukia asked, seriously."But, Rukia , ...""It's okay, please.""Sure."He watched as she went down near where he had been. She looked around, found what she was looking for, and proceeded to stand behind a nearly waist high rock. She looked at him as her hands were busy at her waist. He briefly saw more white skin further below her belly bottom, just before she squatted down some. She looked at him and he looked at her. Her smile made it seRukia almost natural that he be watching over her. Soon she was done and fixing her pants. 'God,' he thought, 'if the damn rock had been even two inches shorter I'm sure I'd have seen a lot more.'Rukia walked quickly to him. She was still smiling like the past five minutes had been completely normal. He felt anything but normal. "Thanks," Rukia said, smiling as she went by. Ichigo followed her back to camp. They ate some more coconut and peanuts and washed them down with water, finishing a bottle each. Rukia followed Ichigo to the beach and they began by gathering driftwood and palm fronds for the signal fire. It took a long time to scavenge that big a pile. Ichigo wanted it to be close to six feet tall so it would burn high and bright. It was nearly noon before they were done. When they were finished they walked back by the downed plane. It was low tide and the top half was visible in the surf. They were about to turn back towards camp when Rukia pointed down the beach, into the water."There," Rukia said. "Do you see it?"Ichigo looked where she was pointing and on the next out wave saw it. The front part of the plane was barely visible above the water. They ran down the beach to the spot. It was close to where Ichigo had discovered all the bodies. "Stay here," Ichigo said handing her the 9mm and ran into the water. He dove into an oncoming wave and swam the rest of the way to the plane. It was somewhat further out than the back half they had been in. Ichigo could see how the nose of the plane had crushed under the force as it slammed into the shore. This section was upside down and Ichigo had to enter through the jagged gaping hole where the plane broke apart. He couldn't get air inside the plane as it was completely filled with water. He had to take breaths and swim inside and out before his air ran out. Ichigo found the pilot and copilot still strapped in their seats. They were unrecognizable and crushed in their seats to the point Ichigo had no thoughts of trying to remove them. He took several runs inside but found little of interest. He grabbed a few coats and one bag from the overhead bins of the front row. He found a pocketbook and grabbed that too for Rukia . He thought it might have a comb. If he had been above the water, he might have tried removing the radio to try to fix it, but there was no way he could attempt that without being able to breathe while he worked. He did find a plastic covered map which he took as well. Finding nothing more of value he left. He made his way back to shore with the things he had but didn't see Rukia on the shore waiting for him. He wondered why she walked he got up on the beach, he yelled for her. He started quickly walking back towards the tent when he heard a scream. Ichigo dropped the things he had and ran towards the scream. He heard it again before it died out. He ran up the beach to the tree line. He saw what looked like drag marks in the sand. Panic hit him as he realized what might have happened while he was inside the plane. He ran into the palms, following the drag marks. Ichigo didn't have far to go before he saw what he in an opening between the palms he saw Pacho and Duane on top of Rukia . He started to run towards her when his peripheral vision just happened to spot movement from behind a group of palms to his right. He had just enough time to raise his right hand before Manuel swung a long piece of driftwood at his head. He blocked it with his hand. Ichigo stumbled under the force of the blow, falling to the sandy ground. Manuel moved in for another blow. Ichigo scrambled to his knees, reaching into the back pocket of his ABU pants. He rolled to his left and just managed to avoid the strike by Manuel as the wood pounded the sand just behind him. Ichigo prepared for the next strike. Manuel moved closer to bring the driftwood plank down on his head. Just as Manuel swung, Ichigo leaped to the right. Manuel compensated this time and caught Ichigo across his calf. He still managed to lung forward towards Manuel had found the small knife he carried with him. As he lunged towards Manuel, he thrust the knife out catching Manuel in the leg just above the knee. The pointed end sunk in two inches, as long as the point of the small knife would allow. Manuel screamed and fell back. Ichigo could feel pain in his leg but rose up to his feet. As Manuel looked in his direction to attempt another swing of the board, Ichigo swung his fist, catching Manuel square in the jaw. Blood spattered from Manuel's mouth and he dropped to the ground. Ichigo grabbed the board from him and kicked him hard in the side. Manuel collapsed in a heap on the ground. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Ichigo sprinted towards the two guys assaulting Rukia . Pacho saw him coming and stood up with the 9mm in his good hand. Ichigo had closed the gap between them enough to swing the board wildly. He caught Pacho right on his broken right arm. Pacho let out a blood curdling scream and dropped the 9mm from his left hand to grab his right arm. Ichigo swung again and hit him hard in the shoulder of his bad arm, breaking the plank in half. Pacho howled again and dropped over into the saw that Ichigo had made it through the first two guys and jumped up off Rukia to confront him. He had a large piece of shell in his hand. It had a long pointed end and looked to have been sharpened further on a stone or something. Duane stepped slowly towards him with his knife-like shell held before him. Ichigo still had the small knife in his left hand and half the board in his right. Duane and he circled like two knife fighters."You ever practice disarming a man with a knife?" Ichigo asked Duane with smile calmly. "What the fuck you talking about, man?" Duane responded nervously."Oh, it's just that we practiced this a lot in the army," Ichigo said."Fuck you, asshole," Duane shot back."We'll see about that," Ichigo quickly glanced over at Rukia to make sure she was okay. What he saw made him even angrier. Her tank top and bra had been cut right up the middle of her chest. The sleeves of the shirt had been pulled off her shoulders and down her arms, pinning them at her sides. Her breasts were fully exposed and red from apparent rough treatment. Ichigo quickly looked back to Duane. Ichigo faked the first move in. Duane reacted by thrusting the pointed shell forward. Ichigo swung the board at Duane but he was quick and moved back. They maneuvered some more and Ichigo faked another lunge. Duane reacted the same way and this time Ichigo knocked the shell from his hand with the board. Duane yelped in pain grabbing his sore hand. Now unarmed, he turned and ran into the trees. Ichigo turned to find Pacho getting up behind him. When Ichigo advanced towards him, he ran holding his bad arm to where Manuel was also getting up. Together they took off down the tossed the board and ran to Rukia . He dropped to his knees next to her as she was attempting to pull her shirt back over her ample breasts. Tears streaked her face. Her cheek had a handprint from where they tried to cover her screams. "Rukia ... I'm so sorry! I never should have left you," Ichigo cried."I wasn't watching, Ichigo. I let them sneak right up on me," Rukia said through tears like it was her fault. "You couldn't have stopped them," Ichigo exclaimed."I had the gun. I let them just take it from me," Rukia confessed."It's not your fault, it's mine," Ichigo just came into his arms sobbing. He held her close and let her cry. They stayed like that for a while until she calmed down. He felt like he had let her down. He had promised to keep her safe. "I'm so sorry, Rukia ." "Just hold me, Ichigo."He did for a while longer until she stopped sobbing. He brushed her sand-filled hair from her eyes and wiped away her tears. She was young enough to be his daughter, yet the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He looked at her face with remorse that he had let her down. Let those hoodlums get to her. He was ready to apologize again when she spoke."Thanks, Ichigo. Thanks for saving me," Rukia offered."But, I ... I failed ...""Take me home, Ichigo. Take me back to our tent?" Rukia picked her up in his arms. His leg and hand hurt terribly but he ignored the pain. He stooped down to grab the 9mm from the sand, holding it in his hand as he held her too. He carried her back to the beach near where he had dropped the stuff from the plane. His leg was killing him and carrying her in the sand proved near impossible, even for a big strong guy determined to get her back to the tent."Ichigo, I can walk," Rukia said. "Let's take these things too.""You're sure?""Yes.""Okay, I probably could have made it anyway," Ichigo said "I know," Rukia said, and the makings of a smile formed on her lips. Ichigo set her down and together they grabbed the stuff from the beach. They walked back to the tent and took the things inside. The coats were still wet. The beauty of using driftwood for supports was that there was no lack of stubs of branches and protrusions to hang things on. They hung up the coats to dry. With a sandy floor, who cared if the coats dripped dry. Ichigo looked through the bag. It belonged to the older couple. He found a Tupperware container inside and, to his surprise when he opened it, it was filled with chocolate chip cookies still relatively dry. Rukia screamed with delight when he handed her two. She ate the first one in seconds, moaning with joy the whole time. He had handed her the purse. She opened it to discover it was the young bride's. There was a brush, lipstick in okay shape, but most of the other make-up was destroyed by the salt water, and her cell phone was too. Rukia pulled out the girl's wallet and stared at it."What's wrong," Ichigo asked seeing her expression. "It feels weird holding a dead person's wallet. It makes me sad," Rukia said."Come here," Ichigo said, grabbing the moved so her back was to him; as she did her shirt opened slightly. She had been holding it closed with her one arm. Ichigo briefly saw her right breast before her back was to him. It made him wonder why she hadn't put her coat on. It was hot, maybe that was why. Ichigo ran the brush through her long black hair. It snagged a few times and filled with pieces of sand. He knocked it against his pant leg to shake them loose and resumed brushing. He brushed her hair for a good ten minutes getting most of the sand out and the knots too. When he was done, she thanked him. "I think I'll lie down for a while, Ichigo," Rukia said."Okay. I've got some things to do anyway," Ichigo watched Rukia curl up on her bed and covered her with her coat. He knew the guys would be back and decided they needed to plan their defenses. He had an idea for a trip wire using some of his tactical wire. He planned to attach the empty can with small rocks in it and maybe string up some shells too; something that would make noise to alert them of intruders into the camp. He also had an idea for a booby trap as set to work but noticed his right hand was swollen. He examined it and realized he might have broken one of the small bones in his hand. It hurt like hell. His leg, at the calf, also had a good sized bulge forming. Nothing appeared broken there but he had a huge contusion forming. He gathered driftwood appropriate for what he had in mind. He'd have to climb the nearest palms to make his plan work which wouldn't be easy. He worked straight through for several hours but was pleased with what he had done when it was complete. The climbing and securing of the driftwood in the palms had been the hardest part by far. His plan covered the three sides of the approach to the camp. The rocks offered them some protection to the west. On the north and south approaches he just had trip wires with noise makers to alert them of anyone approaching. On the east side away from the fire pit, he had secured a stouter trip wire. To this one he had secured the driftwood hidden in the palms. Both had sharpened ends and would swing down on anyone breaking the trip wire. If his plan worked and based on the positioning of the palms, the two planks would swing down about two feet apart, passing by each other in a wide arc. "What're you doing?" Rukia asked from the doorway to the told her and showed her where to watch for the wire so she wouldn't accidentally trip them. It was already getting late and the sun was beginning to cast long shadows. It was cooling a little too. "I have to use the bathroom again," Rukia said, her one arm still holding her shirt closed."You shouldn't go alone," Ichigo stated."I was hoping you'd say that," Rukia walked together down to the spot they had used earlier that morning. They were careful to avoid his trip wire."Clever of you, the way you did that," Rukia claimed."Thanks. I only hope it works," Ichigo watched as Rukia moved behind the same rock. She used both hands to undo her pants and her shirt hung open enough for him to see the sides of both of her breasts. He tried not to think about it but somehow his brain still programmed in their size and shape. He thought them to be nice B or even C cups. Then he tried to unsuccessfully banish such thoughts from his mind. He kept telling himself to be was still trying when Rukia finished and walked back out towards him. Her hand was back holding her shirt. Her beautiful combed black hair blew nicely in the wind that was accompanying the coming dusk. "You know, I should go too while we're here together," Ichigo proclaimed."Okay ... I'll wait," said Rukia .Ichigo walked back over to the two rocks he had used before. His swollen right hand hurt so badly now he struggled with his belt and unbuttoning. He was right handed and not accustomed to using his left to his pants. He was working the button down when he felt Rukia 's presence beside him. He turned as she stood beside him."How's your hand?" Rukia showed her, "Hurts a bit," Ichigo confessed as she examined it."Need help?" Rukia questioned but didn't wait for an answer."Aah ... ungh," Ichigo stammered."It's okay, Ichigo. I'm not a little girl. I've done this before, you know, and not just to myself," Rukia said his buttons were down, Ichigo claimed, "Aah ... I can take it from here.""You sure?" Rukia questioned, with her hands down on the flaps of his pants leaving her shirt open enough to see all of her right breast and erect pink nipple."God," Ichigo moaned. "You better let me do this."His cock was stirring from the sight of her breast and her hands on his pants. If they stood like this much longer he might pop out through the slit in his boxers. A hard on would make it difficult to piss too. "You sure? I can help," Rukia said, but a mischievous smile crossed her lips as she looked at him."I think so," Ichigo said."I'd gladly help," Rukia said, her right hand toying with the hole in his boxers. "I c-c-can do it," Ichigo stuttered."Okay," Rukia said, and she seemed reluctant to back waited for her to get back where she was before on the hill. He used his left hand to fish his semi-hard cock from his shorts. It took a second for the stream to start given his current state and thoughts. When he finished he put himself away just as Rukia reappeared. "Should I help you close back up?" she asked, but again didn't wait for an answer. The back of her right hand seemed to rub up against him as she buttoned him back up. She helped him with the belt too. His cock had begun to harden further from her touch and closeness. Her right tit touching his shirt covered arm. The beginnings of a bulge at his crotch didn't escape either of them. They walked back to the camp, avoided the wire, and gathered around the fire. They gave up on the fire and just crawled into the tent. "Rukia , I think I figured out a way to fix your bra and shirt," Ichigo was spending less time holding it, giving him more and more open looks. The tightness of the tank top prevented there being enough extra to tie off the bottom to hold it together. Her bra split in two was useless in its current state.

"How's that, Ichigo?" Rukia asked."I think I can put some holes on either of the sides with the scissors and use the medical tape from the kit to hold the sides back together again.""That just might work," Rukia agreed."All you have to do is put your ... ," he started to say, "coat on."Rukia had already popped her shoulders out of the shirt and proceeded to take it off right before him. He cursed himself for looking and then for not being able to get the fire started so there would be more light. Rukia was already handing it to him. He took it, trying not to stare at her gorgeous breasts. Even in the dim light from the rising moon he could see enough to be enthralled. Her quarter sized aureoles and distended nipples were perfectly centered in two beautiful pert mounds. They looked invitingly soft and yet firm at the same time. Ichigo could feel his mouth getting dry despite having just drunk the Pepsi. He took the shirt from Rukia as she handed it to him, followed by the bra. She seemed to be in no particular hurry as she reached for her coat. He stole glances as she put it on. Her resilient mounds quivering erotically with every move. "God, damn," Ichigo bored two holes through the cups of the bra on the inside. He just happened to notice 34C on the tab, not that he was looking for it. He fed the white medical tape through the holes and wound it through twice. It worked remarkably well and in the dim light you could barely tell the bra wasn't complete. Rukia had settled down on her bed to watch him begin to work on the shirt. He put a series of three holes on each side of the jagged tear where Duane had used his makeshift knife to cut it. He then did the same thing as with the bra. It was much more noticeable than the bra but still worked. She would have to put it on over her head like it was originally designed but it should hold together by itself now without her constantly needing to hold it. He showed Rukia his work for acceptance when he was done."Great, "Rukia beamed. "That should work just fine."He handed them to her to put back on. He was anxiously anticipating that she would do it in front of him. She elected to just sleep in her coat for the night, to his disappointment. Her slight smile suggested she could read the disappointment on his face when she said curled up on his bed too. He faced toward the door to keep watch he told himself. The other reason he couldn't deny was he needed to look away from her in order to try to think of other things. He tried to stay awake as long as he could to stand guard. He hoped the later it got the less chance the three would try anything. He was just starting to doze when he felt Rukia exhale on the back of his neck and put her arm around him. Ichigo lay still not knowing what to do. He felt like he was back in high school. Should he turn to her or did she just want to snuggle close for warmth. Was she just being affectionate or looking for more. He wrestled with those thoughts for a few minutes as Rukia just hugged him. Her closeness was keeping him awake."Ichigo?" Rukia whispered in his ear."Yeah, Rukia .""You think I have nice breasts?""They're exquisite, Rukia ," Ichigo said, hoping that was a good enough word to describe perfection in his mind. "Thanks. My last boyfriend thought so too. Would you like to touch them?" Rukia mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry again. His tongue felt like it was curled up in the back of his throat as he tried to speak."Rukia ... I aah ... I don't ...""I want you to touch me, Ichigo. I told you last night I'm here for you but tonight I could really use you to be here for me."He turned towards her and she allowed him the room to move. Her face was just above his as he looked into her eyes. He could see a hunger there that he knew he felt as well. He started to talk but she kissed him before he could do more than open his mouth. He kissed her back several times. They were soft tender kisses that grew more ardent with each one. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he held her head as they kissed deeply. Her lips were so soft and the taste of her thrilled him. Her right hand had been on his chest but he felt it move slowly lower. He continued to kiss her as she reached his groin and found the outline of his stiffening cock in his pant leg. She squeezed it making him groan into her mouth. They kissed more passionately and her hand rubbed his stiffening cock. He was just wondering what he should do next, when she broke the kiss and slid down lower on his body. The hands that had deftly undone his pants before were at it again. He looked into her eyes and he felt first the belt give way, then the button, and then the zipper. She moved between his parted legs and grabbed the top of his pants. He knew what she wanted next and raised his hips as his pants disappeared down his legs. He helped her kick off his shoes and she pulled the pants the rest of the way off. Rukia 's focus shifted to his boxers which were sticking up practically straight in the air, and she pulled those as she had his pants. When they cleared his hips his dick sprang out like a spring. Being 6'3", Ichigo was big all over. He wasn't huge but his previous girlfriends had wooed enough over his cock to let him know it was better than average. At 8 1/2 inches, it waved like a totem pole before Rukia ."Oh, wow," Rukia said. "I thought so.""What ... you thought what?" Ichigo asked quizzically, 'What could she mean.'"I thought I could tell earlier when I helped you open your pants that you were big," Rukia said.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did?""Yeah," Rukia said, curling her cool fingers around his hot flesh. "Oh, god, Rukia . We shouldn't be doing this. We should be watching for those guys.""You watch," Rukia said, giggling and licking his cock head."Okay, but it's going to be hard to concentrate and hear sounds," Ichigo proclaimed."I'll try to be quiet," Rukia said jokingly. "Besides, you might be the one making most of the noise."She sucked Ichigo's cock head into her mouth making him groan as if to prove her point. Her tongue teased the underside of his shaft just below the head mercilessly. "Oh, damn," Ichigo gasped."God, I love sucking dick," Rukia said, quickly removing and putting back his cock."Oh, my, that's good. Where did you learn to do this so well?""My last boyfriend liked me to suck his cock. I loved it too so I didn't mind at all. I love the feel of it in my mouth. I also don't mind the taste like some girls I know," Rukia stated."Oh geez," Ichigo growled as she took more of his cock into her mouth. "Want to see something?" Rukia asked after pulling off."What?"She just smiled and took him back in her mouth. She sank lower taking him into her throat. She gagged slightly at his length and drew off but she had taken almost the whole thing. Saliva linked her mouth to his cock as she pulled away. Rukia quickly slurped it back up and took him down once again until her nose pressed against his groin and into his pubic hair. "Oh, god, Rukia . No one's ever done that to me before," Ichigo avowed."You like?" she smiled at him saying."It feels incredible," Ichigo claimed."Just lie back and let me work. You're supposed to be watching the door," Rukia licked his balls and took them into her mouth making him moan loudly. Next she licked up the shaft and all around the head. Then she took him deep again and he grunted his sheer pleasure at the feeling of her throat and the muscles at work there. 'God, she can give head better than anyone I've known,' Ichigo thought. His wife had been good but never able to deep throat. Rukia seemed as hungry to make him cum as he was. Her mouth and hands had his balls churning in no time. She started with a deep slow stroke and bob that had him moaning constantly. She gradually increased her tempo but stayed more shallow, sucking and licking just the head, but stroking twice as fast. Ichigo's moans became loud groans despite his desire to be silent. What she was doing to him was just too wonderful not to react. He had to warn her too."Rukia , I'm going to cum," Ichigo stopped only long enough to gasp out, "Let me taste you, Ichigo."She didn't have long to wait. His cock head expanded in her mouth and his cock throbbed with pent up need just before it exploded in her mouth. He hadn't cum for a while and Rukia was a bit caught off guard by the amount. The first blast nearly filled her mouth and the second did that plus caused her to leak some. He swallowed quickly, just in time to take the rest of his weakening stream. She could feel her pussy itching terribly as she drank his cum. She would have liked to shove her hand into her pants but just concentrated on his pleasure instead. Ichigo moaned repeatedly as the bliss of her blowjob drove him crazy. It took a while before he could even move. Rukia had not stopped nursing on his cock even though it had already started to go flaccid. She drained every drop from his cock and cleaned him until he had to pull her off. "Oh, geez, Rukia . That was the best ever," Ichigo exclaimed."Thanks. I enjoyed it too," Rukia said smiling."My turn now," Ichigo said."Oh, yeah. Fuck me, Ichigo. I need to feel you inside me," Rukia extolled."I have something else in mind first," Ichigo said, shifting places with her. "What?""You'll see," Ichigo said, helping her with her pants. When Rukia was naked, as he was from the waist down, he had her lie back. She was curious though what he was up to and leaned up on her elbows. It was hard to see everything in the dark but the moonlight was strong. None of Rukia 's boyfriends had ever eaten her before. They were usually too quick to want to fuck. Of course she knew about such things but had never experienced it."What're you going to do?" Rukia asked watching him settle between her legs with his face inches above her cunt."Return the favor," Ichigo said and kissed her belly just above her trimmed black had trimmed herself for the bikinis she had hoped to wear on the beach with her mom. She moaned softly now as Ichigo looked directly at her sex. She knew she was wet from giving him head and her pussy throbbed with the need to be wished for more light. The sight before him made his deflated cock stir again. Like her nipples, her pussy was pink. Her outer labia were pouting with need and Ichigo could make out the petals of her inner lips. He kissed down the sides of her pussy, making Rukia moan more. She could feel more wetness seep into her sex as she envisioned him eating her pussy. 'God, lick it please, Ichigo,' Rukia could smell the urgency of her need. The heady smell filled his nostrils and made his cock pulse even more. Ichigo moved closer, kissing her outer labia and licking the tiny black hairs. He used his fingers to part her lips causing Rukia to groan loudly. "Watch the door," Ichigo said, looking at her straining face."Oh, yeah," Rukia said, turning her head towards it. "Oh, god, Ichigo, don't make me wait."Ichigo looked at the deep pink of her inner sex. The moonlight glistened in the moistness of her exposed cunt. He listened to her and swiped his tongue from the bottom, near her hole, up and over her clit hood. Rukia grunted loudly and put her hands into his hair. He kissed back down one side and repeated it drawing the same response. 'Shit, this is almost better than fucking,' Rukia thought. 'I could let him do this forever.'Ichigo could tell Rukia was ready to explode if he really attacked her. He had loved eating his wife and knew well the signs she used to make before screaming through an orgasm. Rukia was showing every sign of being tight as a bowstring. Licking and sucking her in a few key spots would be all it would take. He wiggled his tongue into her cunt hole. "Oh, fuck," Rukia barked, pushing his head hard against her wiggled his tongue inside her trying to hit different spots. Each one seemed to cause greater reaction from Rukia . After a while, he extracted his tongue and replaced it with his finger. Rukia moaned loudly as he pushed it into her to the second knuckle. He used his other hand to pull back on the top of her cunt. Even in the dim light he could see a little knob expose itself to his growled, "Oh, shit, Ichigo. Make me cum please."He dove for her clit with his lips as he pushed his finger in deep enough to rub her g-spot. He sucked her little nubbin into his mouth and that was all it took. He sucked on it and teased it from inside his mouth with his tongue. Rukia arched off his lifejacket bed and screamed way too loud. She pushed his head harder against her sex as the shockwaves of her orgasm crashed on the shores of her brain. "Oh, fuck," Rukia howled. "Mmmm ... godddd ... aah ... "Ichigo didn't let up. He kept using his finger inside her and sucking her sensitive clit. She ground her cunt against his face like she was trying to push him inside. Ichigo kept at her until he was sure she couldn't take any more. Then he tapered her down. Rukia 's chest heaved and her ragged breathing echoed off the back wall. She finally collapsed down on the lifejackets. Ichigo left her clit alone as he knew it was probably tingling with the aftermath of her recent climax. Instead he pushed a second finger inside her which made her gasp. He sucked on her inner petals and licked the top of her hole where his fingers were moving in and out in a fucking motion. Rukia couldn't believe her body's reaction. She had never cum more than once in a love session. Yet she could feel a stirring in her loins that signaled that she was reaching again towards one. Rukia sighed with disappointment when Ichigo pulled his fingers from her cunt. But she squealed again with delight when his tongue replaced them, wiggling like a landed fish gasping for air. His wet finger exposed her still sensitive clit and teased all around it without actually touching it. It drove her mad with lust. Her mind was blank and she had long since stopped paying attention to the door. Ichigo quickly reversed his hands and tongue. Rukia growled when his tongue broke contact with her cunt, but when she felt his fingers enter her, she arched off the bed. When his lips sucked on her hyper-sensitive clit, she bucked into his face and came. Her juices flowed like water as her body shook like that same fish. "Mother of god," Rukia gasped. "Oh, fuck ... I'm cumming again ..." Ichigo teased her into a frenzy and kept at her there until she collapsed panting. Half way through he moved his mouth off her tingling clit and licked her hole for all the sweet juice he could get. Ichigo slowed his teasing, let her finally relax, and enjoy the afterglow. He moved above her and smiled at her closed eyes and dreamy look. Eventually she opened her eyes and weakly smiled back at him. He tenderly kissed her lips and she could taste herself somewhat on his lips. He then just looked at her as she still tried to breathe normal."No one has ever done that for me before," Rukia stated."Did you like it?" Ichigo asked but couldn't help but know the answer."That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt," Rukia proposed."Can I do it again?" Ichigo asked smiling."Not right now, please," Rukia said. "I'm not sure I can take it just now.""I didn't mean now," Ichigo said. "Anytime you want," Rukia said smiling back."What should we do now?" Ichigo asked tenderly."I want to feel you inside me, Ichigo," Rukia confessed."Let's get this off first," Ichigo said, grabbing the bottom of her sat up and let him strip her the rest of the way. He was careful not to ruin the repairs he had done to her top and bra. When her breasts were finally free of clothes again, he got his chance to touch them. They were sensational. They were firm, yet soft, and about the size of grapefruits. The nipples were already stiff and inviting. Ichigo had to lean down and suck on her right nipple. It made Rukia moan and hold his head to her tit. "Oh, I love it when someone plays with my tits," Rukia stated."They're exceptional," Ichigo said."Thanks. Help yourself," Rukia mused."I will," Ichigo sucked on each of her nipples and kneaded the resilient flesh. He marveled at how they tasted and felt. His wife had nice tits but these were the best ever. Ichigo played with them until Rukia started to groan and pull his hips towards her. He got the idea and let her align his cock with the entrance to her hole. He pushed forward a little and wedged tight into the opening of her cunt."Oh, fuck! You're big, so go slowly please," Rukia announced. "Okay," Ichigo responded as he pushed again sinking an inch or more in."Oh, damn! You're going to fill me completely," Rukia barked."I hope to," Ichigo pushed again and despite her tightness, her wetness allowed him to sink further into her cunt. Ichigo waited a short moment for Rukia to accept the size and girth of his cock before he thrust again. More cock invaded her body, making her groan with the delicious feelings of being filled. A couple more thrusts and Ichigo touched deep inside against her cervix. "Oh, my god," Rukia gasped. "You feel like a bat inside me.""Should I back out?" Ichigo asked but smiled."No, no, just give me a minute to get used to being so full."About a minute was all Ichigo gave her before pulling back and thrusting forward again. Rukia clung to him with her legs wrapped around his hips. His chest flattened her magnificent breasts. He kissed her as she relished the movements of his cock inside her pussy. Ichigo stuck to a slow pace for a while. It was not enough to get him off but was driving Rukia crazy. Her pussy muscles clung to his cock on each inward and outward movement. Her body was careening towards a beautiful climax."Mmmm ... that's so good," Rukia lauded. Ichigo fucked her slowly till she had a nice orgasm. She hugged him tightly and kissed his face. He let her relax a little but started fucking her again with a little more tempo. Rukia was used to guys finishing quickly inside her. She was normally on the pill but had lost those in the crash. Even though that was only the day before, she wasn't sure she should let me finish inside her."Ichigo, it might not be safe," Rukia said."Okay, I'll pull out," Ichigo didn't take long for them both to reach a fevered state. Rukia 's pussy was so tight it clung to Ichigo like a velvety soft glove. His cock felt like a huge wonderful battering ram inside her. Ichigo fought hard to keep from cumming so he could get her off before he pulled out. Rukia reached her peak and clamped down hard with her pussy. She bucked into him and pulled him tight to her body. He watched as she gasped through part of her orgasm until he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly pulled out of her cunt and jerked his cock off on her belly. His first shot coated part of her left tit. The rest covered her stomach and filled her bellybutton."Oh, god," Ichigo said, falling off her to the lay side by side until both of them had calmed. Rukia could feel his cum on her stomach growing watery and cold. She used her bra to wipe herself off. She figured she could wash it in the morning. Ichigo was still on his back watching her move. Her magnificent tits swayed with each swipe of her hand or movement of her body. His deflated cock was soaked too in her juices. Ichigo had a big smile on his face as he watched her clean herself. She smiled back and leaned over and kissed him."That was the best sex I've ever had," Rukia said, kissing him again. "Thank you.""You're most welcome," Ichigo fondled his wet and deflating cock. I think I really like this guy," Rukia said tweaked her nipples, "Same here."They finished cleaning up, dressed, and Ichigo made room for Rukia next to him. She quickly pulled her lifejacket bed next to his forming one larger one. Ichigo felt good that this might be the permanent sleeping arrangement from now on. They lay back listening to the night wind and for any sounds. They didn't hear any and soon drifted off to sleep with Rukia 's head on his chest.

The rocks in the can made a sound startling Ichigo. He bolted upright and with Rukia beside him, she felt him move. It was still dark outside, just before dawn. Next they heard groans and then what sounded like thrashing. Ichigo jumped to his knees. He grabbed the small scissors from his back pocket and a club he had. He wished he'd had more time for making weapons. He moved to the door, looked out, and then got up outside the tent . Rukia moved to the doorway with the flare gun in sight before them made them both freeze in astonishment. Ichigo's booby trap had worked beyond his wildest dreams. On the other side of the old campfire, both Manuel and Pacho lay or hung speared by the boards from the trees. Manuel must have tripped the vine since he was in front. He apparently had stopped in his tracks when he did which was a huge mistake. The sharpened board from one of the palms had swung loose with the broken vine trip wire and come swinging down. Ichigo had only hoped that they would actually hit someone but Manuel had stood right in its must have turned slightly to his right before the point hit him as it had entered his body on the right side of his stomach. Ichigo couldn't see an exit wound, so it must have struck bone, and probably shattered inside him. Surprisingly, the vine holding the board had held up in the palm and Manuel, not yet dead, was on his knees staring straight at them. He had a faraway look in his eyes and what looked like a spear in his had, unfortunately for him, been about a step behind his brother. Like Manuel, he had turned towards the oncoming board that struck his brother, apparently never seeing the one from the other palm. It hit Pacho above his left kidney and exited out the right side of his stomach. His vine, however, had broken under his weight and he lay dead in a heap behind Manuel, the board protruding from his was in shock until he heard Duane scream and throw something at him. It was a spear like Manuel's and just missed Ichigo as he sidestepped to the right. It went through the side of the tent and disappeared inside. Duane was screaming again as he charged Ichigo with the same large piece of broken shell he had used on Rukia 's shirt and bra. Ichigo had little time to react before Duane slammed into him and the two of them into the front of the tent . Ichigo's back hit the driftwood supports of the tent cracking something. He felt a sharp pain in his back and dropped the board as they rolled to the ground. Duane was on top of him and still screaming."You fuckin' bastard! I'll kill you," Duane brought his right hand with the shell down hard at Ichigo. Ichigo's back was on the sand but he managed to catch Duane's hand on the descent with his good left hand. The scissors on his fingers of that hand just hung there useless to him. Duane pushed down with all his might, trying to stab Ichigo with the long sharpened end of the shell. It was fortunate that Ichigo was using his good left hand to hold Duane's right but Duane had the downward leverage on him. Duane was able to use his body weight to further strengthen his thrust. Ichigo fought as hard as he could but sensed he might be losing tried punching him with his left hand and all Ichigo could do was block some of the blows with his right arm. His hand caught one and hurt worse than the punch would have. Ichigo tried wrestling Duane off him but the guy had too good of leverage and renewed his pressing attack with the knife-like shell. Ichigo could feel himself weakening and the blade was coming closer to his neck. He was looking into Duane's hysterical and determined face. Duane was determined to kill him for what he had done to his was just about out of strength and the blade inches from his neck when Duane's facial expression changed dramatically. Suddenly he had a pained look and the strength drained from his arms. Ichigo managed to push him off just as a gush of blood sprang from his mouth onto the sand beside him. It was then, Ichigo noticed Rukia standing over him. He also saw a spear protruding from Duane's back. From the blood coming from Duane's mouth and nose and his raspy, shallow breathing, he knew Rukia had punctured a lung. Duane lasted less than a minute before he completely dropped to the ground from his elbows and knees. Ichigo jumped up but felt the pain to his back. He put his hand back there and it came back bloody. He must have stabbed himself on one of the pieces of driftwood in the tent . It didn't feel too deep though. Ichigo saw that Manuel had already slumped over, but the board and vine remarkably still held him up somehow. Rukia was hugging Ichigo and crying. He held her tightly as he surveyed what had happened in less than five minutes. All three of the men were dead. He held Rukia for a long time until her crying stopped. When she stopped he led her back to the tent and told her to wait inside. He didn't want her to see any more of the carnage that covered their campsite. Ichigo's back hurt, his hand hurt, his leg hurt, and he was still catching his breath, but he managed to cut Manuel down with Duane's makeshift knife. He used the vines to tie around the feet of the dead bodies and one by one dragged them from the camp and down onto the beach. He planned to bury them later after he rested a bit. He cleaned up the blood by just throwing more sand over it. He dismantled the rest of his trip wires. Ichigo had the camp somewhat back to normal but the time he went to Rukia in the tent . She was curled up on the bed in a fetal position. He lay down and hugged her. She squeezed his arm back. That day they buried the bodies but not before removing a lighter from the pockets of each of them. They also surprisingly found bags of condoms on Manuel and Pacho. They learned their full names from their wallets. They had been from Miami. Afterwards, they ate coconut and peanuts again, chasing it with water. Rukia wanted to know why those guys would've had so many condoms on them. The only explanation Ichigo could come up with was maybe they were mules, traffickers of narcotics, and used the condoms to put the cocaine in before somehow stuffing them inside their bodies. He had heard or read somewhere of such crazy things. Some people had even died from overdoses when the condoms broke.

After burying the three apparent drug runners, Rukia and Ichigo now felt safe enough to explore the rest of the island. They had been basically living on the western third and leaving most of the rest to the three guys. They strolled down the beach and Ichigo was pleased when Rukia took his hand. Sure they had worries, plenty of them like would they ever be rescued, have enough food and water, but now at least they weren't threatened with daily peril. Ichigo's right hand was still swollen, his one calf had an ugly bruise, and his back had required Rukia to use the medical kit to dress the wound, but all in all, at least they were relatively safe now. They even had lighters to make fires. More clothes would have been nice, since they only had those on their backs, but other needs were more pressing than that on a tropical walked the whole way around the east end of the island. They found an old sea turtle shell Ichigo thought they could use, so he carried that back. It would make a decent wash basin or something to collect rainwater in, if it ever rained. After going most of the way around the eastern side of the island, they headed inland to try to find where the other three guys had been camping. It wasn't long before they found it. Ichigo had thought those guys lazy but was surprised to find they had actually done a few things. Somehow they had managed to carry a twelve foot section of the broken wing from the plane up into the palms. They had braced it against a couple of palms and used it to create a lean-to. It had driftwood walls and palm fronds to break the wind. It wasn't huge but the three guys would have fit inside. They left the structure intact in case they ever needed a quick replacement to their own and searched the rest of their camp. Ichigo found around the fireplace they had used a lot of evidence of where they had made the spears and sharpened shells. He found cut lengths of bamboo which he hadn't seen so far on the island. He told Rukia they should search for where the guys found that on the way back to camp. They found a lot of Rukia pty, eaten coconuts, which told some of how the guys were getting nourishment. They walked back through the palms and over the rocks. It was slower going than on the beach but offered commanding views of parts of the island and other potential camp sites. They found the crops of bamboo the guys had been cutting to make their spears. It was a small patch but might come in handy. Bamboo was incredibly strong and the straight shoots could be used for many things. Rukia found a spot near the bamboo where one particular big rock had a natural large basin on top of it. There was a small amount of dirty water pooled in the bottom and evidence there had been more. Bird droppings around the rock suggested they knew of it too. With the proper cage built over top to keep the birds out, the basin might actually collect enough clean rain water to help sustain them. They were down to about half a case of water and three six packs of Pepsi. The peanuts were half gone but fortunately the island still had lots of coconuts. "We're going to need more protein to survive," Ichigo was telling Rukia as they returned to camp. "Where're we going to get that?" Rukia asked."From the sea," Ichigo claimed. "We need to start fishing and catching crabs, finding clams too. "I was never big on seafood," Rukia complained with a frown."Well, babe, I think you better start now," Ichigo said jokingly."Babe, huh," Rukia retorted smiling."What? Is that not okay?""Yeah, it's fine, Ichigo," Rukia replied kissing him they broke the kiss, Ichigo said, "Well, we better get ...""How about we try out one of those condoms first," Rukia offered with a mischievous grin."Oh, you want to go again?" Ichigo queried with a big smile."Let's just say my boyfriend never had to ask me twice," Rukia claimed laughed, but kissed her, and then pulled her by the hand into the tent . They both stripped quickly. Rukia pushed him flat and kissed his still soft cock while looking up into his eyes. Hers twinkled as she watched him watch her kiss and fondle his cock until it was hard. Ichigo had her move around and sit on his chest. They 69'd each other until both were ready to explode. Rukia crawled off him to grab a condom. She smiled at him as she adeptly placed the thing on his dick. "Now I can feel you cum inside me," Rukia said, climbing back over him and positioning his cock at her entrance."I'd rather it be without one of those," Ichigo claimed."Me too, but we might not like dealing with my pregnancy on this island," Rukia astutely settled down on his cock until it seated in her pussy. She cooed as it reached up into her depths and spread her wide. It took a few moments to make the whole delicious descent onto his cock. Rukia reveled in the wonderful feelings of being stuffed full of Ichigo's cock. When she bottomed out, she just stayed there momentarily letting the blissful sensations wash over her body. Ichigo moaned softly as Rukia settled completely down on his cock. Her nipples had hardened on their own but now his fingers teased the beautiful pink buds. He was so glad to be able to finally see her charms in the daylight. She was even more beautiful than he had conceived in the dark the night before. Her pert tits barely moved as she slowly took him into her body. Rukia started very slow. They had both been close to cumming from the oral attentions, but the slowness of her descent on his cock had allowed both of them to recover slightly. She wanted to enjoy every precious moment of their coupling and feel every inch of his cock as it stretched and reached deep inside her. She groaned quietly as her pussy clung to his dick up and down. His fingers on her nipples added to her bliss."God, you feel so good," Ichigo extolled."I love your long thick cock," Rukia expressed, smiling down on him. "I could ride you like this forever.""Be my guest," Ichigo quipped back, also smiling at sped up a little, "Oh, god, I think you're going to make me cum soon.""Just go slow, babe, and I'll last longer," Ichigo claimed."I don't know if I can," Rukia implored. "My body is crying to cum on your big dick.""Do it then," Ichigo couldn't hold back as her tight pussy took over for her brain and urged her on. Ichigo's hands were still on her beautiful tits, kneading the resilient flesh and watching her mounds bounce erotically. He started to push up into her as well and that was enough for Rukia . She gasped and bucked on his hips. She ground her cunt down hard on his pubic bone getting the much desired stimulation to her clit. "Oh, god," Rukia groaned as she came on his cock. Ichigo could feel more of her wetness on his balls as he fucked up into her. His own orgasm starting to brew like a caldron. Rukia 's pussy clamped hard on his cock, restricting the movement inside her. It helped Ichigo hold off but the tightness was so exquisite it made him groan loudly too. He waited for Rukia to recover before starting to fuck her again. He rolled her over to fuck her from on top this time. Rukia ended up in the sand but didn't care. Ichigo started slowly to allow her time to catch up. He tried holding back as long as he could but his body screamed for release. Soon he was fucking her with hard pounding thrusts, driving her cute ass into the sand. Rukia 's only reaction was to wrap her long legs around his hips and urge him to pound her even more, which he did. Time seemed to stand still for both of them. The only thing that mattered at that moment was the wonderful pleasures each felt as Ichigo's cock fucked relentlessly into Rukia 's depths. He was careful not to pound her cervix as he increased his thrusts. "Oh, fuck!" Rukia screamed. "Mmmm ... make me cum again, lover. Make me your woman.""Oh, shit, Rukia ! I'm almost there," Ichigo yelled. "Do it! Cum inside me! Let me feel you shoot off in my pussy," Rukia barked."Oh, fuck, here it comes," Ichigo cried out."Ahh ... fuck me, Ichigo," Rukia implored as her own orgasm hit simultaneously with continued to pound his cock into Rukia 's tightly clenching cunt. His seed poured from his cock, filling the reservoir end of the condom. She bucked beneath him, using her legs to pull him into her. Her orgasmic bliss rippling through her body deliciously. He made her cum better than any of her younger lovers ever had. She climaxed along with him until they both were spent. Ichigo lay on top of Rukia , supporting himself on his elbows until he felt the condom start to slip on his deflating cock. He pulled back in time to take the condom with him. He rolled to the side, onto the lifejackets. Rukia leaned over against his heaving chest, her soft naked tits pressing wonderfully into his arm. She kissed the nipple on his chest and licked around it. As their breathing slowly returned, they looked into each other's eyes."That was wonderful," Rukia said, with a big smile on her face."You're unbelievable," Ichigo exclaimed."You're not so bad yourself," Rukia kissed passionately. Breaking the kiss, Rukia cast her eyes down to his flaccid cock. The condom was hanging loosely. Ichigo had not removed it yet. Rukia reached out and pulled it off him. His cock was covered with cum and so was the inside of the condom. Rukia held it up to examine it with a smile on her face."What?" he queried."You made quite a deposit," Rukia joked, chuckling and holding up the used condom."Thanks to you," Ichigo stated."Maybe so but I think those big balls of yours had something to do with it too," Rukia expressed with a laugh."Well, that too," Ichigo allowed, chuckling with her."Good bit of protein in here, right?" Rukia asked with a devilish smile."True," Ichigo agreed."Maybe I shouldn't let it go to waste," Rukia proclaimed, giggling."Maybe not," Ichigo replied, thinking the same nasty laughed, "You'd like to watch that, wouldn't ya?""It's up to you," Ichigo explained."Well, I'd do it if you really wanted me too but I've done it before and hate the latex taste it gets from these things," Rukia said, making a funny face."Okay, you silly girl," Ichigo put it aside and looked back down at Ichigo's soft wet cock. That too would have the taste of latex on it. Rukia could feel sand in her hair and on her back. She suddenly realized a bath would be nice."How about a swim to clean off?" Rukia asked."Good idea," Ichigo watched her turn and scamper naked out the door, her glistening pussy evident as she ducked to exit. He chased after her but she was fast and reached the beach first. He wished he had been in front to watch her run. She ran right to the water's edge and into the surf. He followed close behind. She appeared to be a strong swimmer but stopped just after clearing the breaking waves. He caught up with her. It was low tide and they were only in chest deep water, her tits breaking the surface erotically with each mini wave that passed. The nipples were distended and tight. Ichigo knew he'd get hard again just from watching this beauty if he kept staring."You like what you see?" Rukia said, breaking his concentration on her tits. "Absolutely. Too much in fact. I think I could start again," Ichigo allowed."Nothing wrong with that," Rukia said, maneuvering into his arms and wrapping her incredible legs around his waist just so his cock rested in the hollow of her ass."God, I could spend all day making love to you," Ichigo claimed."Why don't you," Rukia offered with a snicker."We've got things we should be doing," Ichigo proclaimed. "We should start fishing for dinner.""You know I just thought of something," Rukia said."What's that?""If you fuck me in the salt water it would act as a natural douche. You could cum inside me and the salt water would take care of everything," Rukia avowed."It's risky but you might be right," Ichigo agreed."Care to try it," Rukia said giggling and wiggling her ass on his cock. "You're insatiably," Ichigo professed but with a smile."I know it," Rukia said. "I don't understand girls that treat sex like a job. I love it."Rukia kissed him deeply. Her ass wiggling on his cock was having the desired effect. The waves made it hard for Ichigo to hold her still but they weren't powerful enough to cause too much trouble. Her tongue was teasing the inside of his mouth and making his cock stiff. He let her slide down his body a little. Rukia knew what he wanted and helped him enter her. He slid inside her warm wet hole easily. "Oh, my god. I love your magnificent cock," Rukia fucked in the light surf, going slowly at first, and then building to an aggressive pace. Rukia came quickly, cooing in his ear. She was easy to hold up with the buoyancy of the salt water. He pumped into her wet cunt as the warm tropical water caressed their bodies. Having cum recently, Ichigo fucked her for a good while making her cum again before he deposited his seed deep inside her. They clung tightly together, finally enjoying the feel of his discharge inside her. Rukia kissed him affectionately until his cock softened inside her and dropped free. He let her down and she reached between her legs to open herself to the salt water. She spread her legs, hoping the water would enter her all the frolicked in the water for a little while and tried to get the sand and sweat from their bodies. Soap and shampoo would have been nice but they had neither. After bathing and drying in the sun, they started thinking about food. Both were starved. They drank a Pepsi each, downed some peanuts, and opened another coconut. They ate but longed for something more substantial to eat. Ichigo took one of the spears they had from the attack and went down to the beach. Rukia offered to find driftwood and palm fronds for a fire. They had several Rukia pty coconut shells too. Both were glad they had little to fear of Rukia being attacked as before. Ichigo had seen crabs many times in the surf but they proved hard to catch bare handed. He found a few clams by digging down at the water's edge. He wished he had a knife to pry them open. Next he tried his hand at spear fishing but that proven as hard as crabbing. He could see plenty of fish swimming around him, even some big ones, but stabbing them was a whole other matter. He tried for a good half hour and could feel the hot sun starting to burn his bare shoulders. He only had his boxers on. Finally, he stabbed a nice size one by holding the spear just above the water and waiting patiently for one to get right in front of him. He yelled his success to Rukia as he ran from the beach."Oh, wow," Rukia said when she saw his catch. He used pointed shells to force open the clams and cut the head and tail off the fish. He cleaned out the insides and skewered it on a piece of bamboo. Using salt water, and the turtle shell, he put the clams in the water and suspended the shell with more bamboo and rocks over the fire Rukia had made. He made a crude spit for the fish and put that over the fire too. It took a while to see any results but soon they could smell the fish cooking and the water beginning to cook the clams into a soup. An hour later, they were eating the fish and using the coffee can to drink the soup. They shared a pointed stick to stab the clams inside the can. Rukia had to admit it was the best tasting fish she had ever eaten. They joked about that as they ate. After dinner, Ichigo examined the plastic covered map but couldn't determine much other than there were only a few small islands shown in the area he believed them to be in. They had not seen any signs of a search plane or boat. He wondered if they were concentrating the search more south of them, believing they had stayed close to the original course. Maybe they were starting to widen the search now. He hoped they hadn't given up, thinking them at the bottom of the sea. Ichigo watched Rukia , sitting on the beach from near the high water line, as she stood naked in the surf and cleaned the turtle shell and coffee can out with seawater. His thoughts were of his son back home, probably thinking him dead. As he watched the beautiful girl that was his only companion on this deserted island, he was sad thinking about his son, but had to admit his circumstances could be far worse. When she was finished, Rukia walked back towards him carrying the shell and can. Her firm breasts bounced exotically making his cock stir despite two good bouts of sex already that day and one the night before. He smiled to himself thinking if he had the stamina to keep up with his young lover. She saw his smile as she neared and smiled back."Like the view, sailor," Rukia quipped."None better," Ichigo avowed."That kind of talk might get you lucky again" Rukia said chuckling. "Think you can handle it?""I was just wondering the same thing, young lady," Ichigo retorted. Rukia laughed standing before him and he loved watching her tits jiggle as she did. Her flat stomach and flared hips seemed to focus his gaze right to the center of her charms. He could make out the top of her labia just below the water-dripping patch of black pubic hair. 'God, she's a sight,' Ichigo thought. "Still hungry?" Rukia said, as she thrust her hips forward giving him the idea of want she intended to feed him."I'm always up for dessert," Ichigo mused."I'm afraid it might be a little salty tasting," Rukia replied, referring to the drops clinging to her patch of fur."I don't mind," Ichigo answered, standing up with the beginnings of an erection."Nice," Rukia picked her up and she squealed as he did. He carried her back the short distance to their camp. She held his head down and kissed him as he walked. Her tongue was like a wicked serpent as it danced over his lips, sought his tongue, and probed into his mouth. While he had fished earlier, Rukia had made an outside bed of palm fronds on the opposite side of the fire from the tent . They had sat there when they ate but also now he realized she might have had another purpose in mind. They no longer had to be secretive of their lovemaking. He set her down on the mat and took the shell and can from watched with rapt interest as he climbed between her parted legs. He pushed them open further and reveled in the sight of her pussy all wet and pink and calling to him. Ichigo settled between her legs but glanced up into her eyes; their blueness couldn't hide the wanton lust she was feeling at that moment. She remembered the first and only other time she had been eaten, by him the previous night, and the thoughts of the pleasures he could provide with his tongue and lips made her pussy moisten. Ichigo kissed the insides of her splayed thighs. They were soft and still white, mostly untanned as of yet. He focused his attention in smaller and smaller circles around her pussy which made Rukia moan lightly waiting for the delicious contact."Please don't tease me, Ichigo," Rukia grunted. "You're driving me crazy.""That's the idea," Ichigo stated with a chuckle."Oh, god," Rukia gasped as he relented and kissed right on her covered licked all around her outer labia, tasting the salt from the seawater on her flesh. He moved slowly inward and licked her parted gash. He chewed lightly on the inner lips, before finally boring his tongue into her cunt. Rukia stiffened and groaned with pleasure as his tongue invaded the rim of her twat and licked repeatedly around it. The nerve endings tingled deliciously as Ichigo licked and sucked on her cunt. Rukia 's hands curled in his hair and pressed him to her. He worked upwards, parted her lips more, and pushed up with his fingers on the hood protecting her little knob. He looked at it as it appeared in the late day sun, all pink and moist. He dragged his tongue across it and Rukia growled with lust. Ichigo worked her into a fevered pitch as he inserted a finger in her tight hole. Rukia pushed harder on his head and her legs closed instinctively around his ears. He sucked on her clit, teased it with his tongue, and fucked her with his finger. Rukia couldn't hold back anymore and exploded with a powerful orgasm. Ichigo shifted down and licked up her nectar.

He tapered her off but then started up again. Rukia groaned loudly as he inserted another finger in her and ate her pussy to another mind-blowing orgasm. As she climaxed, he again drank her juices but also teased around her puckered pink asshole with his finger. While she was still cumming he pushed the tip inside her tight wet virgin asshole. It seemed to prolong her cum. Rukia lay still after her fabulous climax waned. Her gorgeous chest quivered as she fought to catch her breath. He kissed her delicious pussy and wiped his wet face with the back of his hand. He sat up and watched Rukia until she recovered."Wow," she moaned, finally leaning up on her elbows. "You do that amazingly.""I love doing it to you," Ichigo claimed."God, I think you drained all the strength from me," Rukia said chuckling. "Just lay there for a while," Ichigo said."What about you?" Rukia said pointing to his stiff cock. Ichigo glanced at himself. Pre-cum had oozed from the head of his cock making it glisten in the setting sun. "I'll be alright," he said."Nonsense," Rukia stated, "let me suck you now.""I'm not a kid anymore, Rukia . I'm not sure I can cum again easily.""Are you degrading my sucking skills," Rukia lamented but with a smile. "Not at all, but I'm a little ... ""Let me try," Rukia said, shifting around and changing places with sucked his cock for ten minutes. It felt incredible but he still hadn't cum. She took his cock deep which drove him crazy but he still didn't cum. Finally, she sat up, her mouth tired. "Okay, we'll try this," Rukia said moving into position to mount him. "Shouldn't we get a condom?" Ichigo claimed."No, you'll need to feel all of me; besides I can do what we did this afternoon," Rukia wet pussy sank right down on his cock. She did feel exquisite to Ichigo. The tightness of her cunt could do the trick. She rode him hard for ten minutes and came twice more herself. He turned her over after the last one and fucked her hard for another ten minutes. It was dark by the time he pumped his load of sperm into her belly. Rukia came with him one more time at the fell off of her exhausted. His dick was sore and his balls ached. They both lay panting for a long time. Eventually, Rukia sat up."My god! No one's ever fucked me like that before. I think you finally managed to wear me out too," she chuckled. "I might be walking bowlegged for a week."They laughed until she realized she better go wash out her pussy. He went with her into the surf to wash off too. They didn't go too far out. Ichigo was cautious of sharks at night when they couldn't see well. They went back to the camp and started a fire. They sat around it drinking a Pepsi and finishing the last of the cookies. Rukia was sorry to see those go. Apparently, she had a sweet tooth. "I guess I'm just going to have to get my sugar from you," Rukia said jokingly. "God, don't even mention sex," Ichigo laughed and talked about other things. What they planned to do when they got back home. Rukia might miss college if they weren't rescued soon. She asked if he thought they would ever be rescued. "I think so," Ichigo said but not with a lot of conviction."How long do you think we can survive on this island before we're rescued?" Rukia asked."That depends on water and food. We should be able to find food but water might be a problRukia if we don't find a way to get some soon.""Yeah," Rukia agreed. They slept deeply that night, cuddled together in their new larger bed. They stayed naked and only put coats on as blankets for warmth. It was bright sunshine out by the time they woke. Ichigo was the first up and out of the tent . He cracked a few coconuts for when Rukia got up. He walked down to the beach to look around. No signs of anything but he did notice the sky was pink to the west. 'Could a storm be coming,' he decided to construct a large group of letters using manageable sized rocks to spell out SOS, the universal distress code. He hoped someone flying overhead would see it if they couldn't get to the flare gun or the signal pyre quick enough. He began to work in just his boxers, carrying rocks down to above the high water line and beginning to place them. It was hard finding enough rocks that he could carry easily, yet be big enough to be noticeable. About the size of a softball was was close to having the first S done when he noticed a naked Rukia watching him from further up the beach. She walked down to him, her gorgeous tits wiggling magnificently, and her smile making everything seRukia right in the world. They were both getting tan and so far had avoided getting sunburned."What're you doing?" Rukia asked."I thought I would make an SOS distress signal on the beach," Ichigo replied."Can I help?""Sure, I'll bring the rocks down and you place them like I've been doing.""Okay," Rukia agreed. They finished about an hour later, satisfied the letters were big enough to easily see from the air. They drank their coconut juice afterward and ate a light meal."We need some vegetables or something else besides just fish," Ichigo proclaimed. "Yeah, but what?" Rukia agreed."We could use seaweed. It's rich in vitamins I hear.""Yuck! You mean the stuff on the beach? No, thank you, I'd rather starve," Rukia complained. "Okay, we'll find something else," Ichigo roamed over the interior of the island after breakfast. Rukia helped Ichigo look for any plant that looked edible. There were grasses but not much for nourishment there. A few bushes neither one of them recognized, but there were also quite a few varieties of plants. Rukia looked at the leaves and stems while Ichigo dug a few up looking for edible roots. He found two that looked promising, and even Rukia admitted carted their cargo back to camp to try out. On the way, Rukia noticed Ichigo constantly looking back to the southeast. She could see clouds in the distance. "What is it?" Rukia asked."Looks like a storm headed our way," Ichigo professed."That's good, right, because we need the rain.""Yes, as long as it isn't too big a storm," Ichigo explained. It's too early for hurricane season though."They got back to camp and began boiling some seawater. They put a couple of small pieces of the root in the water when it was hot enough to cook. Ichigo had an idea how to catch crabs but he needed a net for his plan to work. They cut the material off the back of one of the jackets they had. While Rukia cut small square holes in it with the scissors, Ichigo made the handle and looped end out of bamboo and a stout vine. They had saved the used condoms, nothing was thrown away that might have some use. They were washed out in the sea and the stronger, rubber band like end was cut off. Ichigo used those to hold the vine in a loop to the bamboo handle and cut the rest into strips to use to tie the coat backing Rukia had worked on to the vine. They tested their accomplishment and the net worked well enough for the purpose in mind. Ichigo dug up the fish head from the night before and tied a six foot piece of thin vine to it. He was going to go fishing for crabs. He hoped to be able to attract them to scavenge on the fish head. Once they were eating, he would slowly pull them up off the seafloor to the surface. He had done this as a kid near Fire Island, on Long Island, and been amazed the crabs would normally hold onto their meal to the surface and often just above it before letting go. He planned to sweep the net under them before or as they fell off. The worst part was the waiting game for the crabs to appear. Ichigo sank a bamboo pole with a notch in the top and the six foot long vine tied onto it into the sand in about two feet of water. The vine let the fish head rest on the sea floor at low tide. Ichigo thought two feet of water would be good enough to draw the crabs yet he would still be able to see them clearly. Satisfied he had done everything right, he joined Rukia sitting on the beach. She had been sunning herself nude while watching him work. She smiled as he took a spot next to her on the sand. "Will it work?" Rukia asked."I think so," Ichigo responded. "How will you know?""I have to leave it be a minute to attract the crabs," Ichigo explained. "Oh, so you're looking for something to do while you wait," Rukia said, giggling and running her hand down his wet boxer pant leg right to his dick. "Rukia , I have to get up every minute or so," Ichigo complained, gently trying to extract her eager fondling hand. "That'll be even better," Rukia replied giggling more."What will?""Watching you run to your pole with a hard-on," Rukia said jokingly. "Funny," Ichigo said, but had to laugh along with her. He laid her back on the sand and kissed her passionately. After a minute or so, when it was time to check the bait, he was indeed mostly hard, his cock hanging out the fly of his boxers as he walked down into the surf. He heard Rukia giggling behind him. 'God, she's going to kill me," Ichigo contemplated. 'I'm not used to constant sex and with someone as adorable and aggressive as her.'Ichigo waded out slowly, net in hand, trying not to disturb the water too much. He nearly shrieked with joy when he saw his bait. Three nice sized crabs were vying for space on and around the fish head. Ichigo slowly grabbed the vine, careful not to jerk it. Inch by inch he pulled on the vine, paused for a moment when the head came off the bottom not to spook them, before continuing. He managed to get all three crabs just below the surface. He stopped there and swiftly swung the net down in a scooping fashion. He managed to get the net under the three crabs and the fish head before pulling up. One crab bolted, but a second too late to escape, and all of them ended up in the net. Ichigo shook them off the fish head and dropped it back into the water. He held his hand over the top of the net in case any of his captives tried to climb up and ran back to Rukia screaming, "I got three. I got three at one time."Rukia laughed at him. He was like a little kid that caught his first fish except his still semi-hard cock waggled in front of him outside his boxers obscenely as he ran. He got to Rukia and showed her his catch. She praised him for being such a good fisherman and followed him up to the camp with them. She watched as Ichigo dropped them into the hot water. They just stayed there until they started turning pinkish white. "Poor things, dying like that," Rukia said, somewhat sadly. "Hey, you want to eat, don't you?" Ichigo exclaimed."Yes, of course," Rukia mocked but laughed with him. Back on the beach they repeated the ritual several times. The next two times Ichigo got just one each, then he lost one, and then he got two more at once. They were all good sized and they felt they had enough. They cooked all the crabs and checked on the roots. They were starting to soften enough to try to eat. They were only going to try small pieces of the roots in case they were poisonous or would make them sick. Ichigo only gave Rukia a small piece to try. He took a little more for himself to give it a good test. They cracked the crabs open using a rock and a flatter rock as a plate. Ichigo showed her how to get the meat out of the two big claws and the body. He showed her what to avoid too. For a non-fish eater, Rukia finished three, and Ichigo the other four. The root tasted like a cross between a carrot and a yam. They had no idea what they were eating but two hours later didn't feel any adverse affects. Ichigo stored all his crabbing gear and even reburied the fish head to try to use again. Fortunately crabs were not picky eaters. They had just finished cleaning the turtle shell and collecting more roots when they noticed the worsening sky. Big dark gray clouds now covered the eastern sky. They didn't have much time before the storm arrived. Rukia and Ichigo worked feverishly to secure the camp site. They would forgo a fire tonight but wanted to make sure anything of value to them was secured inside the tent or tied to a tree. The wind increased dramatically as they worked. Ichigo tried to construct a makeshift door quickly but it was difficult that fast. They put their clothes on and curled up together inside the tent just as the first rain drops pelted the ground. Ichigo had wedged the turtle shell between some rocks, hoping it wouldn't blow away, but also hoping it would catch some water. They tried kissing as if nothing was happening but both sensed the other's nervousness and they ended up just curled up with Ichigo's arms around Rukia . The wind increased to a ferocity that made them nervous. Their little tent was moaning and groaning in the wind and they could hear many of the palm fronds flapping loosely. Fortunately, the rocks at the ends of the plastic held and they stayed relatively dry despite the now pounding raindrops. "Ichigo, you think the tent 's going to hold?" Rukia queried nervously.I think so," Ichigo said, but inwardly wasn't sure. He was more worried about the tide though, but he didn't tell Rukia that. The tide was coming in when the storm hit but not yet at high tide. He hoped the little bit of elevation, maybe ten feet above sea level they had, would be enough. The storm pounded and pounded the little tent . It swayed and groaned in the wind but otherwise held together. Water ran down the large back rock into the sand and they occupied themselves using the Rukia pty water bottles they kept to collect it off the rock surface. Surprisingly, they each managed to fill two bottles half full that way. They combined them and set them aside. Rukia finally grew sleepy and they curled back up on their bed. She fell asleep as the storm still raged. Ichigo stayed awake a while longer. He watched her pretty face as she slept, praying they would survive the night. Eventually, he dozed off too. Rukia stirred first but her movements woke Ichigo. He observed that the makeshift door was half busted. The roof had sagged under the weight of the water that collected in puddles in any slight depression of the plastic liners and leaked in several spots but none real bad. The palm fronds were battered and broken but otherwise their home was intact. The sun was shining outside as Ichigo knocked open the wasted door. He climbed out with Rukia right behind him. They surveyed all around. Their tent would definitely need repair to the outside. Nothing else looked broken or missing. The turtle shell was full of water. They grabbed several bottles and filled them, combining them when they got to the point the bottle wouldn't fill full in the bottom of the shell. They drank whatever they couldn't bottle. Ichigo looked down the beach and had a shocked look on his face when Rukia noticed his stare. She looked where he was and gasped aloud as she saw it too. Part way up the beach was the back half of the plane they had been in. The sea roiled around the plane until the remaining wing was caught by a wave. The wave pushed the plane over on its back and threw it up onto the beach. They ran to it realizing they could get to the luggage compartment now. Rukia pointed down the beach as Ichigo looked over the plane. He followed her gaze to where the other half of the plane was also nearly up on the beach. The still rough waves were crashing against it, rocking it back and forth. Ichigo moved around the plane to the hold compartment. He easily opened the door. He climbed inside the plane and started throwing luggage out to Rukia . She collected everything and set them higher up the beach on the sand according to the party they belonged to. Ichigo climbed out after removing everything. The first thing they did was to carry their own luggage back to camp. They opened the suitcases outside the tent and dumped whatever water remained out. Ichigo hung his shirts and pants on the left side of the tent while Rukia did the same on the right. They dug deeper into the suitcases finding their toiletries. Many things were destroyed like Rukia 's makeup but anything in a bottle survived. They now had things like razors for shaving, soap, shampoo, perfume, toothbrushes and paste, hairspray, gels, suntan lotion, nail files, nail clippers, and many more tings. They shrieked like kids at Christmas times as they found something else new. When they were done with their own suitcases they did the same to the others. Most of the clothes were left in piles but the other things were gathered. Ichigo broke the hairdryers and removed the more useful electrical cords to use for tying, and did the same with the curling irons. Anything of value they took but nothing went to waste. The clothes they didn't need they saved for other things. Ichigo was going through the luggage of the three hoodlums, searching for anything of interest. He found more condoms but nothing else of interest beyond the normal things. He was about to give up when he noticed a torn seam on one side of Pacho's luggage. He examined it more closely and was able to pull the lining free. He looked inside and pulled out a small cloth sack. When he opened it up he nearly shouted for joy. Inside was a switchblade knife with a six inch blade. Ichigo yelled to Rukia , "Look what I found!""What?" Rukia said, looking over as she stood before him. "A knife," Ichigo proclaimed but his jaw went slack as he noticed what she had been doing. Rukia stood before him in a royal blue thong bikini and Ichigo's air caught in his lungs as he tried to speak. He had seen her naked for days but somehow she looked even more exotic standing there before him dressed in her thong. He felt like his mouth had instantly gone dry. He also forgot the importance of what he was holding up. Rukia smiled at his reaction to her suit, "That is the look I was going for on the beach in Saint Lucia. Thank you, kind sir, for making me believe I was on the right track.""Oh, god, Rukia ! You look stunning," Ichigo proclaimed."Thanks, I was hoping to turn a few male heads with this one. I have another one too. Would you like me to try that one on as well?""Sure," Ichigo replied gladly."What did you find?""I found a knife in Pacho's suitcase. We can use this for all sorts of things," Ichigo claimed."Great," Rukia rifled through the other cases. He found similar secret compartments in Manuel's and Duane's luggage. Manuel's had a second knife while Duane's had a bag of money. It looked like a hundred thousand dollars in fifties and one hundreds. He was just done with checking things out when Rukia looked up to show her his findings but again was too enthralled with the sight to speak. Rukia had on a white thong now that looked two sizes too small for her. Her breasts bulged out of the bra top to the point Ichigo couldn't believe her nipples weren't showing. The tiny thong bottom hugged her hips and pulled tight at her mound. Ichigo could clearly see the outline of her pussy. It reminded him of an e-mail one of his more perverted friends sent. Something about camel toes. "Wow, Rukia !" Ichigo exclaimed. "That is unbelievably beautiful.""Glad you like it. Shows a lot, huh," Rukia stated, but with a smile on her face."Yeah," Ichigo admitted."My mom thought it was a bit much too but she was out to catch a man also and had some brazen ones too," Rukia concluded, smiling."Look at this," Ichigo said, showing her the second knife and the money."Geez, that looks like a lot of dough," Rukia said."I think it's a hundred thousand," Ichigo professed."God ... but a lot of good it does us here. We could use it to light fires maybe," Rukia claimed."True, but who knows if we get rescued," Ichigo offered."Oh, Ichigo, you think we could keep it if that happened.""No one knows we have it but us," Ichigo stated."Cool," Rukia found little else of interest in the other suitcases. Ichigo searched the plane thoroughly. He removed the radio from the cockpit of the plane but had little belief he could fix it despite the fact he pulled a battery from the plane too. It was dead from the seawater but he thought he might be able to salvage some power from it. In the end, all they ended up with besides the knives that was useful were the toiletries.

That afternoon they both took baths in the ocean. Rukia 's hair shone brilliantly in the sun after she washed it with shampoo and used some conditioner. Ichigo shaved for the first time in days. Rukia shaved too. They brushed their teeth and combed their hair. Ichigo brushed Rukia 's. He enjoyed doing it to her lovely long black hair. As soon as they remembered they ran with every Rukia pty bottle to the rock with the basin type top. It was filled to overflowing with water. No birds seemed to have been there yet, probably driven off by the storm. They filled every Rukia pty bottle and can they had. Even the turtle shell and still there was more water but they had nothing left to store it in. By morning the birds would have fouled the water if they didn't cover it. Ichigo and Rukia worked all afternoon on a bamboo cage to put over top of the basin, and anchored it with tied on stones. A small bird could get through but they hadn't seen any of those around. When they walked back hand in hand along the beach, they found an old wooden crate. It had apparently washed up from the storm along with more driftwood and other debris. Ichigo carried it as they walked back. The storm had knocked a multitude of new palm fronds from the trees and more coconuts too. The drug runners' lean-to was badly beaten up. The wing was still in place but the sides were blown down. That afternoon they fished, crabbed, and cooked roots. They made a nice fish stew and used shells for spoons to eat it. They each had a Pepsi to celebrate their good fortune in finding the items in the planes. At night when they curled up together, Ichigo could smell perfume on Rukia . It made his cock stir. She had on a fairly sheer nightgown when they went to bed. He had on one of his t-shirts and boxers. They started out just hugging but that soon turned to kissing, and from there escalated. They were both somewhat tired from the full day and all the work. Instead of a long love making session, they chose to just fuck once Ichigo's cock was hard. Ichigo worked his cock slowly into Rukia making her coo with the wonderful feelings of being stuffed full of dick. He slowly fucked her, bringing them both along in an ever increasing tempo. By the time Ichigo was fucking her for all he was worth, they were both ready to climax together. Ichigo timed it perfectly and just as Rukia 's orgasm burst upon her like a shockwave, Ichigo felt his tightened balls release their pent up seed. He had a condom on and he fired repeatedly into the latex barrier. Rukia could feel his pulsing cock as it discharged his sperm into the condom in her quaking pussy. They bucked together until both were spent. They lay like that till his cock threatened to slip from her. He pulled out and threw the rubber into the sand. They curled back up in each other's arms. Sleep came to them quickly. A peaceful contended sleep.

The next day was brilliant sunshine again and no visible threat of another storm. Rukia and Ichigo had a quick breakfast of coconuts and peanuts. Rukia had taken to marking lines with a sharp shell on one of the closest palms to designate the days they had been on the island. They had already been there for several days; shortly it would be a week. Could the rescuers still be searching for them? As yet, they hadn't seen any signs of a plane or ship. Another day or two and their original week's vacation would have been coming to an end. They tried not to focus on the people and things left behind in their lives. Living day to day was enough of a challenge for now. Ichigo had another idea for food and Rukia followed him as he carried the crate they had found down the beach towards where the water basin rock was. He explained to Rukia his plan as they walked. "If we take this crate, with its one open end, and position it with a stick holding it up, we might just be able to trap a bird inside," Ichigo said."How are you going to get a bird to go under the crate?" Rukia asked."Using some of our discarded crab shells as bait," Ichigo claimed."Yeah, but they'll just fly away when you try to knock the box down on them," Rukia stated."We're going to use a long vine to pull the support stick out of the way, making the box drop down on them," Ichigo explained."Sounds possible," Rukia agreed."Run back to camp and get me a sharpened length of bamboo and some of the old crab shells please," Ichigo asked. "Get some with crab meat still on it.""Okay," Rukia said and took she was gone Ichigo used one of the knives to whittle and cut a quarter sized hole in the bottom of the wooden crate. He then found a good foot long thin piece of driftwood to use for the support. With one end of the support in the sand and the other wedged under the lid of the wooden box, he had the makings of a trap. He scavenged for the vine for quite a while until he found a suitable one, not too thick and long enough to let them hide in the nearby bushes. By then Rukia was back. Ichigo positioned the crab shells under the box and they hid in the bushes to wait. "What's this for?" Rukia asked, still holding the pointed bamboo stick."Well, did you see that hole I cut in the bottom of the box?""Yeah. Do you want to be able to see what type of bird it is?" Rukia questioned."Not exactly. I think if I had to reach in and grab the bird while trying to lift the box, they would not only bite me but have a chance to escape. I plan to finish them off through that hole with the stick you just brought," Ichigo concluded."Oh, gross! You're going to stab them to death?""You have a better idea, miss smarty pants," Ichigo mused smiling."No, but don't expect me to do the killing," Rukia Rukia phatically claimed."I won't, just the plucking," Ichigo stated with a chuckle."What? You expect me to pluck out the feathers," Rukia extolled, making a funny face."Someone's got to do it for us to eat them," Ichigo pronounced."You can do that part too," Rukia said jokingly."Okay, you can cut the head and feet off and clean the guts out," Ichigo chided but with a smile."Ewww ... gross ... no, okay, I'll do the plucking," Rukia agreed with a funny face again but then laughed with waited for nearly an hour before they spotted any birds. Ichigo had picked the spot near the water basin rock thinking that some birds would smartly return here to drink. He was right about that and they squawked and complained when they found the top of the rock covered by the cage. For spite, as Rukia and Ichigo watched, some of the birds would sit on top of the cage and shit between the supports, fouling the water anyway. "We need to cover the cage with plastic," Ichigo told Rukia ."Yeah, but how with the rain water get in then.""We'll need to remove it again just before each storm," Ichigo professed."We better remember," Rukia said."You're right. It could be the one thing that saves our lives," Ichigo agreed seriously. Somewhat bored, Rukia was just starting to run her hand menacingly up Ichigo's leg when suddenly two gulls swooped down ten feet from the trap. They looked around questioningly and then approached the wooden box on foot. They started to cackle at each other as they neared the potential meal. One rushed in quickly and grabbed a shell before Ichigo could react. The other screamed at the first as if the traitor had taken off with his meal. The second walked right under the box to grab one of the two remaining crab shells. Ichigo yanked the vine hard and the stick ripped free from supporting the box. It dropped down on the poor unsuspecting bird before he had a chance to flee. "Yeah," Ichigo shouted and jumped in the air, pumping his fist. Rukia also cheered, "Way to go, Ichigo."They ran to the box and looked into the hole. The bewildered bird was gnawing on the small hole, trying to figure a way out. Ichigo raised the sharpened stick."Ichigo, wait," Rukia yelled."What?" Ichigo asked."I don't want to watch this," Rukia said."Okay, you run back to camp and get a fire started and some water boiling for roots.""Yeah," Rukia said and took off at a dead run without complaint. She briefly glanced back over her shoulder when she was fifty yards down the beach but he was still just watching her run. She kept going and disappeared up into the rocks and palms toward camp. Ichigo didn't relish the idea of killing anything either but this was survival and they had little choice. They couldn't live on fish and shellfish alone. An occasional bird would help them survive. He glanced down at the hole and waited for a good shot at the back of the bird. When he had one, he thrust the sharpened end down hard into the hole. He felt it hit and penetrate. The bird squawked and thrashed for a few moments but then was still. Ichigo pushed a little hard down but the bird didn't move. He figured it was dead and slowly lifted the box from the side. He moved tentatively in case the bird was still alive but soon discovered his method had worked quite well. The spiked stake had pierced the back of the bird and killed didn't think Rukia wanted to watch the cleaning part either, so he walked down to the water's edge. Using his knife, he severed the head and legs. He then cleaned the bird inside and washed everything off in the sea. He decided to save her the worst of the plucking too and cleaned most of the feathers from the bird. When he was done it looked more like an odd white chicken from the supermarket than the recent live gull. Ichigo grabbed the box after putting everything in it from the trap and headed back to camp. When he got there Rukia was busy cutting the roots and dropping them into the hot water."See here," Ichigo said approaching and holding up the bird."Wow, that looks better," Rukia said. "I thought you said I had to pluck it?""I did but I decided to do most of it for you. It still needs a little more trimming.""Okay, put it down here," Rukia said referring to a large flat rock she got from somewhere. Ichigo did and watched her work as he stowed the crate and its contents. He busied himself with repairs to the tent and finally finished the door he had been meaning to get to. By mid-afternoon the meal was ready. They had cooked the gull over the fire on a spit made of bamboo. Rukia had turned it slowly to evenly roast it. The aroma actually appealed to them and made their stomachs they sat eating, they were thankful for something different to taste. Surprisingly to Rukia , the gull didn't taste all that bad. It wasn't exactly chicken but if you closed your eyes you would have thought it was something relatively close. Along with strips of coconut and plenty of roots, they had one of the best meals they'd eaten so far. That was good too because it would have to last them the balance of the day. Without refrigeration they were obligated to stuff themselves on occasions like this where there was eating okay their diet of fish and shellfish, roots, and now bird was still on the low calorie side. The coconut helped add fat and the peanuts too but they were small in volume and both Ichigo and Rukia were showing signs already of weight loss. It worried Ichigo that they needed to find more things to supplement their diet and especially some starches and fats. Otherwise they might continue to lose weight and become weak and susceptible to they had cleaned up, they went for a swim. Their hands were all greasy from using them to eat the bird. With a little soap they managed to clean up nicely and Rukia took the opportunity to wash her hair. They bathed nude as usual and when Ichigo finished, he sat on a beach towel near the water's edge and watched Rukia . Her breasts jiggled invitingly as she shampooed her long black hair. Ichigo could feel his cock stirring as he watched her rinse off. Ichigo handed her one of the four towels they had from different people's suitcases as she Rukia erged. She stood before him dripping water in the sand and using the towel to dry her beautiful hair. He had an even better view of her quivering breasts now as he leaned back and watched. Rukia noticed the smile on his face and the fullness of his cock and commented."Like what you see, big boy?""You have no idea," Ichigo retorted."I don't, huh. I'd say the view isn't that bad from here either," Rukia claimed and made a point of looking right at his half hard cock. "You keep shaking those magnificent tits like that and you're going to get ravaged, little girl," Ichigo claimed."Promises, promises," Rukia stated but laughed heartily. Ichigo leaned forward quickly to grab her leg but she was just far enough away that she had time to react and jumped back with a squeal. He laughed and so did she. She then moved forward and dropped between his partially spread legs on the beach towel he was on. Rukia tossed aside the towel she was using and began to crawl up his body. Several times different parts of her body grazed Ichigo's dick on purpose and by the time she reached his lips with hers, he was fully hard and poking her in the giggled and leaned down for a kiss. Ichigo met her half way and they held the kiss for a good long time. His tongue played across her lips and sought her tongue. They kissed passionately and her hand stole down to encircle his cock. She gently stroked him as they continued to kiss. After a while Ichigo pulled her higher and put his mouth to her nipples. He sucked, licked, and chewed lightly on the wonderful buds and kneaded her ample breasts with his fingers. Rukia cooed as he did and still gently stroked him. When both of them were aroused to the near breaking point, Rukia settled her cunt over his cock and pressed down until Ichigo sank in her to the core of her being. She moaned as the big dick spread her wide and probed deep into her vaginal cavity. She rested momentarily at the bottom before starting to ride the deliciously big cock. Rukia groaned each time she settled back down on him."Oh, fuck, you feel so damn good inside me. I think I could easily live with you buried in there permanently," Rukia chided."It'd be hard to work around the island joined by my dick and your pussy," Ichigo explained and laughed."That would be true," Rukia agreed. "But think of the fun and great sex we could have trying.""You're incorrigible for one so young," Ichigo said jokingly."And you love it," Rukia proclaimed."I do at that," Ichigo agreed and they both grabbed her hips and thrust up into her making Rukia groan and she rode him faster. His big cock felt incredible to Rukia and she quickly reached orgasm. She stopped riding him and ground her cunt down hard on his groin giving her clit extra contact as she moaned through her climax. Her pussy clamped down hard on his cock, squeezing his dick deliciously, but Ichigo was able to hold off cumming. He waited for Rukia to recover before starting again. He pushed up off the towel into her sex and soon Rukia started to slide up and down on him again. This time she went slower which allowed Ichigo to hang with her despite the wonderful sensations to his cock. They fucked for a long time, stopping occasionally to kiss and for Ichigo to play with her beautiful tits. Eventually Rukia got close and sped up. Ichigo pulled down on her hips again with each stroke and she rode him like a wild woman until she felt him explode inside her. As his hot cum flooded her insides Rukia came too and they groaned together as the waves of blissful pleasure washed over them. When it was over, she slumped down on his chest and they panted for air together. "Wow, that was wonderful," Rukia said, rolling to the side off his shrinking cock."You're incredible," Ichigo claimed."Thanks, but you bring out the best in me," Rukia replied."Glad to hear it," Ichigo walked into the surf to wash the sweat from their bodies, Rukia playfully splashed him and Ichigo returned the favor. After they dried off, Ichigo tried his hand at fishing and crabbing again. They needed to catch dinner and Rukia gathered roots and coconuts as Ichigo fished. He was at it for over two hours, with not much success, when he glanced up to the beach to see Rukia standing there looking out past him to the sea. She had on one of his dress shirt, with no bra, and her white bikini bottoms. The shirt ruffled in the strong trade winds that day. She had a strange look on her face so he yelled to her."What's wrong?""Ichigo, it's a big ship," Rukia yelled back."What?" he screamed and came running up to her to get a look from higher up the beach. In the distance and steaming away was a large freighter or tanker. The smoke from the stacks could be seen rising and then dissipating in the blue sky."Where's the lighter?" Ichigo screamed. "Did you bring the fighter?"Rukia opened her hand and the lighter was in her palm. Ichigo grabbed it roughly and took off sprinting down the beach towards the signal pyre. He got there and dropped quickly to his knees. He lit the lighter and held it to the dry palm fronds. They instantly caught fire and he had to back off as the fire quickly consumed the entire one side of the signal pyre. He stood back glancing between the ship and the fire. The driftwood and palm fronds were so dry they were going up incredibly fast but not smoking much. Ichigo ran to the sea, cupped some water in his hands and ran back to the fire to throw it on. He spilled most of it as he ran and the little he got on the fire did little to make it smoke more. He tried once more and yelled to Rukia to help. She ran to him but even with two people it was like pissing in the wind. The flames roared high in the air but burned hot with little smoke. They gave up and watched the ship to look for any sign they were turning. Instead they just watched it steam further away and eventually out of sight. "What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia . "Why did you just stand there?" "I don't know ... I aah ... I wasn't sure ... ""Wasn't sure? Wasn't sure of what?" he yelled. "How to light the ... ""I don't know," Rukia screamed, crying and dropping to her knees in the sand."What do you mean you don't know? You don't know how to light a fire or even call me?" Ichigo had covered her eyes as she cried, "No ... I wasn't sure I wanted to be rescued!""What?" Ichigo screamed. "What the hell are you talking about?""I don't know," Rukia sobbed, she got up and ran back towards the camp. "Em, wait," Ichigo yelled but she didn't stop. He thought about chasing after her but decided against it. He was as confused now as she was. 'What did she mean she wasn't sure she wanted to be rescued?' Ichigo wondered. 'How could she want to stay on this tiny island?' He turned and watched the once huge signal pyre burn itself down to a mere large camp fire in no time. It was smoking more now but it was way too late. Ichigo realized not only would they have to rebuild it, but they'd need to wet parts of it every day so it would smoke more the next time it was lit. He dropped on his butt into the sand and stared at the fire trying to make sense of what had happened.


End file.
